


The Princes' Conquest

by Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Brotherly Love, Deception, Emotions, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Lies, Mystery, Pain, Possible Character Death, Prepare to have some adorable moments, Swords, Violence, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan/pseuds/Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan
Summary: In early England, four brothers, princes, resided together in their kingdom under their father's rule. Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil. All loved each other, and all would do anything for the others. But the bond between two of them was more than strong, it was unbreakable.That bond is what sparked a dangerous course of events that could tear apart their family. The four princes have a madman out for their blood, and it could be the undoing of them all.With the relationship between the four brothers being tried through duress, pain, secrets, and perhaps even the loss of one of their own, tensions may begin to spin out of control and emotions can get the better of them.





	1. The Princes of Lachlan

There were once four princes, four brothers, young men who resided in the kingdom of Bryalshire, sons to the King Lachlan.

Prince Roman, the eldest of the four at twenty-seven years old and next in line for the throne, was a dreamer and an adventurer, always eager to embark on a quest with his knights.

His closest brother in age, four years younger, was Logan. The most logical and intellectual of the four, twenty-three years of age. He kept Roman aware of his responsibilities and was always the one to point out the most efficient way to do things, being the most mature since childhood.

The next was Patton, twenty-two years old, and the kindest soul to be found. He loved everyone and could often be found out with the townspeople playing with the young children. He adored his brothers and would do anything for any of them, but most of all the fourth and youngest prince, Virgil.

The boy was only seventeen years old, and he had no desire to be a prince. He had always stood out from the others, and his dark mannerisms and solitude led the people to think of him as a cursed child. He spent a lot of his time down at the town theatre, enjoying the dark plays that had many sinister messages to them, as much as it made his brothers uneasy that he did so. Even so, as much as he tried to hide the feelings, he did in fact deeply care about his brothers and just as Patton, would do anything for them.

The four brothers were well known across the land, Roman being the most well-known as the youngest leader of the knights of Bryalshire. He had been on many a crusade, and their father was always so proud of him when he would come back victorious again. Despite his many victories, Patton always worried for his brother’s safety every time he left the castle. Virgil would never admit it, but he too held the same concern, only praying that his oldest brother would come home safe again. Logan tried his best to calm the two whilst Roman was away, as their father only ever seemed to focus on the oldest of his sons, hardly ever even acknowledging his youngest. But Logan took care of them. He was the smartest of them all and knew how to care for them.

And thus was the lives of the four as Roman was called by his father from the courtyard where the four brothers had been sitting. Logan watched him go, then turned back to see Patton smiling as a butterfly landed on his finger. The responsible brother then turned his gaze to the edge of the courtyard where Virgil stood, staring down at the town. He leaned against the wall, his shoulders shrugged up. Logan hesitated, then he called out.

“Virgil. Come over here.” He said, making his youngest brother spin around, his dark brown eyes filled with unsaid emotion as always. He walked over to his brother with slow steps, then sat down on the stone bench beside him. Logan put his hand on Virgil’s arm. “What is troubling you?” He asked in his gentle voice, and Virgil looked down at his hands, tracing one of the intricate designs on the wrist of his tunic with his finger. His voice was timid as he responded.

“Why… why am I a prince? I don’t want to be a prince.” He said quietly, and Logan raised his eyebrow, then opened his mouth to speak before another voice stopped him.

“Oh, Virgil, you’re a prince because you are the sweetest little boy I’ve ever known! And you are our little brother! We are all here to care for you.” Patton said as he walked over, putting his arm around his younger sibling. “Virgil, why do you always ask that? You are as fit to be a prince as anyone. I understand you don’t like having to be someone that is seen differently. But understand me when I tell you that you can always come to me.” He said with a bright smile, and as Virgil switched his gaze between his two brothers, a small grin spread on his face.

“Thank you.” He murmured, then Roman’s voice sang out from the entrance.

“REJOICE!” He exclaimed, strolling in with an excited grin on his face. “Father has another quest for my knights and me! We shall be travelling farther than we have ever gone before, to the Land of Shermore into the Brosbriand Forest!” He voiced, making Virgil bolt to his feet.

“NO!” He said suddenly, the other three brothers surprised that the young boy had actually spoken without coaxing. Virgil shook his head, staring at his oldest brother. “No, Roman, please, don’t go.” He said, his eyes scared. “Shermore and that forest are far too dangerous! Every knight quest that Father has sent through there has never returned!” He exclaimed, but Roman sighed, then walked forward to put his hands on his little brother’s shoulders.

“Virgil, don’t be afraid. We will only be searching for Meldolite to use to make our forces better weapons and armour. All I want is for my men to be safe, Virgil. I will protect them.”

The dark boy shook his head, shoving his brother back. “I don’t care about them! I just don’t want to lose you!” He yelled, and Roman’s eyes went wide when he saw the single tear run down Virgil’s cheek. Logan and Patton both met eyes, then looked to their youngest brother. Virgil closed his eyes, squeezing them tight. “I...I don’t want you to leave.” He said in a hushed voice, then a hand on his cheek made him open his eyes to see Roman kneeling in front of him. Roman stared into Virgil’s eyes, then a small smile made its way onto his face.

“Virgil, hear this now. I give you my word that I will return. I would not leave you. I will always be here to protect my younger brother.” He said, and Virgil’s eyes widened, then he nodded. Roman rose to his feet with a sigh. “I must go get the knights together and prepare to leave. But I promise all of you I will be back.” He said as he looked over his three younger brothers.

Logan nodded then rose to his feet. “We wish you the best of luck, brother.” He said, and Roman nodded then spun to walk down to the armoury to donn his own uniform and armour and ready his horse. The three still in the courtyard sat silent for a moment, then Patton turned to Logan.

“What exactly is Meldolite, anyway?” He asked, and Logan touched a finger to his temple, slightly adjusting his thin glasses, then met his brother’s eyes.

“Meldolite is a very precious material that, when melted down, can be used to make some of the strongest weapons and armour possible, not to mention the metal itself can fetch a hefty price. I assume that is why Father wants the material, not in the interest of the knights.” His face crossed with a frown. “It seems that these days Father has begun to care less and less about the kingdom’s population and more about his own wealth. He has even begun to disregard all of us aside from Roman.”

A scoff from Virgil made his eyebrow rise. “That may be new to you, but I have always just been a shadow to him. A son he never wanted, unimportant, with no purpose aside from adding to the family’s name.” He spat, turning his head away. “I’ve always been disregarded by him.”

Logan eyed his brother with a wide gaze then shook his head. “Virgil, I was unaware that you felt this way. Is this the reason that you have no desire to be a prince? The fact that you seem to dislike Father-”

“ _Seem_ to _dislike_?! I DESPISE HIM! What good has he ever done me?! I sit at his feet eating breadcrumbs compared to how he treats Roman!” He yelled, and Patton reached his hand out, taking Virgil’s arm.

“Virgil, you know that we all care for you. Even if you feel that Father ignores you, we never will.” He said, receiving an agreeing nod from Logan. Virgil brushed his long brown hair from his face, then he let out a long breath.

“I know…” He murmured. “That...that’s why I don’t want Roman to go. He cares about me so much, and if he-” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word, but Logan patted Virgil’s shoulder.

“He is the strongest man we know, as well as the smartest, aside from me, of course. He can handle himself, Virgil. Do not worry.” He tried to comfort, but Virgil stood still for a moment, then he spun out of Logan’s hand and sprinted out of the courtyard. He ran down the hall, his boots echoing on the stone floor and his jacket tassels bouncing. He stumbled as he almost fell, skidding around the corner to the entranceway to see his brother atop his horse, his red cloak billowing in the wind, the prince giving orders to his men.

Virgil started down the steps, still staring at his brother. “ROMAN!” He shouted, and the older prince turned around, his horse trotting in a circle. His eyes went wide when he saw Virgil running towards him and he dismounted, standing beside his horse before Virgil ran into him, wrapping his arms around him, surprising him.

He looked down at his younger brother, who lifted his head with tears in his eyes. “V-Virgil? What are you doing down here?” Roman wondered, then he pointed back to the castle. “Get back to Logan and Patton. I’ll return soon-”

Virgil shook his head. “NO!” He stared deep into Roman’s eyes, then asked his older brother something that Roman could never have been ready for.

“Take me with you.”

Roman blinked for a moment, then his wide eyes took in Virgil’s teared-stained face. He opened his mouth to say something, then he let out a sigh. “Do Logan and Patton know where you are? Do they know you’re asking this of me?” He wondered quietly, and Virgil shook his head. Roman bit his lip, then Virgil’s eyes shot open as Roman grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up onto his horse before mounting it himself.

He looked over his shoulder with a small grin. “Good. Because they’d both yell at me for taking you with me, but I’ll keep you safe.” He said, and Virgil’s wide eyes then sparkled in a grin that Roman had never seen before. Never had he seen his younger brother look so happy, then he smiled as he nodded to one of his knights. “Go get Virgil’s cloak and another sword for him. Then we can depart.” He ordered, and the knight nodded then ran into the castle, his footsteps slowly growing quieter.

Virgil looked up at his brother. “Roman...why _are_ you bringing me with you? I expected you to say no in a heartbeat.” He said, and Roman tilted his head, then turned around as far as he could to face the boy.

“Because I care about you more than anything, Virgil. I always have.” He said, and Virgil’s breath stopped when he heard the heartfelt tone in Roman’s voice and saw the sincere smile on his face. Roman rubbed his younger brother’s hair. “Nothing is ever going to happen to you as long as I’m around.”

Another knight drew closer, his horse’s hooves scuffing at the ground. “Sire, why are we bringing a _child_? Don’t you know how dangerous it is to have him around? The Forest of Brosbriand is full of threats that a boy his age wouldn’t even _dream_ about-”

“That’s _enough_ , Dwight.” Roman snapped, making all the other knights turn their heads with wide eyes. Never had they heard the prince sound so stern, but now his tone was deadly serious. “You will not question my decision, and you will do anything to protect him if need be, Dwight. Is that understood?” He demanded, and Virgil’s eyes went wide as he began to see an entirely new side of his brother.

Dwight nodded, bowing his head. “Yes, sire. Of course.” He said graciously, then the other knight came running out, carrying a small bag, a cloak, and a sword. He stopped beside Roman’s horse, looking up at the prince.

“Sire, I retrieved what you asked, as well as a blanket for the young prince for when we make camp.” He said, and Roman nodded.

“Well done, Ottie.”

The knight handed the cloak to Virgil, who wrapped it around himself to buckle the clasp at his neck. The bag was transferred from Ottie’s hand to the saddlebag beside the young prince, then Roman turned around again to meet his brother’s eyes, holding a sword. “I know you’ve never exactly been one for violence, but you will need this, just in case.” He said, then was surprised when Virgil took the sword without hesitation, sliding it into his belt.

“If I’m going to be with you, I am willing to do whatever I have to.” He said, and Roman smiled, then he turned around, bringing his horse to face the rest of the knights, all of their white and red uniforms contrasting the grey clouds overhead. Roman waved his hand, sweeping his eyes over his men.

“We ride for Shermore!” He shouted, and the knights exclaimed in unison their loyalty, then parted to let Roman flick the reigns of the horse and gallop out of the castle gate, Virgil holding tight to his brother’s waist, his cloak whipping in the wind, an excited smile on his face. He had never felt so alive as with his brother, and as he looked up, he could see Roman’s focussed face looking forward, then his eye glanced down slightly, then he winked at Virgil. The young boy grinned, ready for an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a story that I just recently started writing.  
> It was a spurred idea, and I really liked the concept so I decided to go with it.  
> I do have college finals coming up, and as a first year, that is something KINDA IMPORTANT.  
> But I will try to get chapters out as soon as I write them, and thank you for reading and supporting me!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton question their older brother's decision whilst Virgil feels the freedom he never had.

Patton paced in the courtyard, shaking his head. “Where did he go?! Why did he just run off?” Then he smacked his forehead. “Of course. He went to see Roman off.” He said, then a nervous hum from Logan made him turn around to see his older brother in the walkway, staring down into the courtyard. He started to walk towards him.“What is it?”

Logan frowned, his eyes still down at the entrance courtyard, eyeing the knights. “I believe that our dear eldest brother has elected to make a very rash decision.” He said with worry in his voice, piquing Patton’s curiosity.

“Meaning what-” He stopped himself when he looked down to see Roman lifting Virgil onto his horse then climbing up himself. He turned his gaze to Logan with wide eyes. “What do we do?! We can’t let Roman take Virgil with him! He’s too young-”

“Patton, you know as well as I that Roman will protect Virgil with his life. He adores him, and he would never let anything happen to him.” Logan stated, and Patton went to argue when another knight ran out, handing Virgil his cloak, then both of the princes in the walkway felt their eyes widen as they saw their younger brother take a sword that Roman offered him with no hesitation at all. Patton shook his head, spinning back from the wall.

“NO! We can’t let this happen!!” He shouted, but Logan grabbed his arm to stop him, pulling him back. 

“Yes, we can.” He said, then he gestured down to their brothers upon Patton’s wide eyes. “Have you ever seen Virgil look so happy? He has never been able to leave the kingdom at all, and now he gets to embark on an adventure with Roman, the person he loves more than anyone. I say that we can certainly let our brother have his joy, a feeling he has honestly never truly experienced.” Logan said, and Patton bit his lip, then nodded with a hard sigh. The two watched as Roman addressed his knights, spurred his horse, then raced out of the castle gates, their younger brother never having a brighter smile on his face than then.

* * *

 

 

As the knights rode across the land, Virgil took in the scenery around him. The beautiful mountains that were capped with orange sunlight, the fields the horses galloped through, the late afternoon sunlight creating a glow to the tall grass that in turn lit a fire that would not burn but still shone. His eyes were wide, but not nearly as much as his smile. He had never left the kingdom in his life, and now he was racing on a quest beside his brother, happier than he had ever felt.

“So, Virgil? What do you think?” Roman’s voice called above the wind, and Virgil leaned forward to hug his brother tighter. 

“It’s amazing!! Is this what you get to see every time you leave Bryalshire?!” He exclaimed, and Roman nodded, his well-kept hair blowing in the speed.

“Fantastic, isn’t it? The very first quest I went on, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw how beautiful the world is. Something few of us get to experience.” He turned his head and Virgil smiled at his older brother, who grinned back at him. “This is another reason I decided to bring you with me, Virgil. You more than anyone deserve freedom.” The Knights slowed a bit as Roman pulled back on the reigns of his horse, bringing it to a canter. His smile turned down, meeting Virgil’s eyes. “I know how Father treats you, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Virgil. You have always deserved so much better.” He said sadly, making the young boy’s eyes go wide. He then leaned forward and put his hand on Roman’s arm.

“I’ve always looked up to you more than anyone. As long as you care about me, I don’t need Father. I have the best brothers I could have ever asked for.” He said, and Roman nodded, then swept his gaze around at his knights. 

“We camp at the edge of the forest tonight. We are not too far, so let’s continue.” He said, kicking the side of his horse to again bring speed, racing off again.

//

When the princes and the knights reached the edge of the dark and looming forest, they stopped, dismounting their horses and tying the reigns to trees. Virgil followed Roman to the middle of the area, eyeing him as he gave orders to his men, sending them off on their own responsibilities. Virgil smiled at the sight of his brother as such a strong leader, then he tilted his head with a smirk as Roman turned and walked back to him. The older prince raised his eyebrow.

“What are you smirking at?” He asked in a joking tone, and Virgil shrugged.

“Nothing. You’re just...you’re so different out here than you are back home. It’s like looking at a whole new person.” He said, and Roman looked shocked for a moment before Virgil held up his hands. “At home, you’re smart and loving...well, I don’t exactly want to say ‘responsible’, that’s Logan’s job,” he said, receiving a look from Roman. “But out here you’re a leader, ambitious, strong, and actually responsible. You’re brave and inspiring, and it’s just nice to know that my brother has so many different aspects to him.” He explained, and Roman smiled, then grabbed Virgil around his waist again, lifting him up onto his shoulders. Virgil jolted in surprise, then grabbed at his brother’s hair so he didn’t fall, apologising after Roman’s slight grunt of pain. Virgil looked around at all the knights, and Roman smiled. 

“They’re good men. Each and every one of them has proven their worth over and over again. I would have no one but them at my side. And I promise you that they will protect you as I do.” He then looked up at Virgil. “When I’m king, I swear to you that you’ll be in my care in everything. I will do anything for you, Virgil. You know that.” He said, and his younger brother nodded, smiling as he thought of his freedom that he had finally been granted thanks to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon, but be patient with me.


	3. Astronomy Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tries his best to understand Logan's teachings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fair warning.   
> This chapter is basically a filler chapter but also an excuse to show off all that I have learned in my schooling so far as well as certain research I do on the sides. I am one of the biggest nerds there is, and I did quite a bit of outside research for this chapter. So enjoy Logan's intellect, have fun reading, and I hope you learn stuff.

Patton walked into the observatory, looking around with difficulty in the dark. He stumbled on a table leg, then a voice rang out.

“CAREFUL. I have multiple research notes over there, I do not need my younger brother to scatter them.” Logan said, then Patton heard him sigh. “Apologies, Patton. I meant nothing against you.” He said, but Patton just smiled in the dark, choosing not to move.

“It’s okay, Logan. I can be a bit clumsy.” He looked around with a raised eyebrow. “Where...are you?” He asked, then a slit of white light appeared on the floor in front of him, and he turned to see Logan standing up on a platform, looking out into the night sky.

“I’ve been charting the formations of the stars in the galaxy, something I find quite enjoyable.” He then held up to his eye what looked to Patton like a small tube, Logan staring back out into the dark. Patton raised his eyebrow and he carefully made his way over.

“Logan, what is that?” He asked, pointing to the device, and Logan turned his head, looked down to his hands, then a small smile formed on his face. 

“This is what is known as a telescope. It allows one’s vision to be secluded and more defined so that you can focus on smaller areas to notice more detail. While it is still new in the uses of scientific technology, I believe that this particular tool can be a predominant asset and introduction to ways that scientists have never even theorised yet! The universe is vast, and every day we try to understand more about what is out there.” A bright smile was on his face. “The question of existence is fascinating, and I personally feel that there are so many smaller things that need to be understood before the larger discoveries can be made, considering that all things that are learned start from an infinitesimal form. We must all understand that with all the knowledge that can be attained, the world can be changed drastically within just a few hundred years. Possibly and likely to be even sooner. I anxiously and excitedly await any new discoveries.”

Logan turned around to see Patton with the most confused expression. The older of the two sighed, then walked over towards him, leaning down next to him, then the room grew a small light as Logan lit one of the candle lamps. He turned his gaze to Patton with a curious expression.  “I have never asked this of you before and I apologise for not doing so. Would you like me to explain what I have been researching?” He asked, and Patton hesitated, and Logan tapped his fingers together. “I will do my best to not be too burdensome in what I tell you. I just wish to have my little brother be able to understand and appreciate the majestic wonders of the world.” He said, and after a moment a bright smile broke out on Patton’s face.

“Okay! I’ll try my best to understand, but...uh...no promises.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. Logan nodded.

“That is alright.” He reached and grabbed an armful of scrolls from the table then a couple of odd little doodahs that Patton had no clue whatsoever they were. Logan nodded to Patton. “Take the candle?” He asked, and Patton picked up the candle as Logan led Patton up the steps to where he had been standing, pushing open the door further to give them more light, then he sat down on the floor of the balcony, gesturing for Patton to do the same.

“I thought it would be best for us to start with, well, the start, and studying under the moonlight is always the most desirable. Now,” He unrolled one the parchments, setting it flat between the two brothers, putting two of the tools he had grabbed on either side to prevent the roll from curling back up. He looked up at Patton, who sat with eager eyes. He pointed to the paper. “Our universe was created many aeons ago, so long that we are not even sure of its precise origin yet. Thus far, we have charted the stars and the space they reside in,” he waved his hand up at the night sky, and Patton’s eyes glistened in amazement at the shimmering stars that dotted the heavens. Logan pointed to the paper once again. Patton observed charts of some sorts with circles and spots and more smaller circles and numbers on it, and he tilted his head. Logan smiled. 

“This is a star chart. I have learned from the scientists at the university how to create this. I have been marking this chart for months.” He said, and Patton’s eyes went wide.

“You  _ made  _ this?!” He exclaimed, and upon Logan’s nod in response, Patton’s smile grew wide. “That’s  _ amazing _ !” 

Logan adjusted his glasses with a smile. “Thank you. Now, if you look here,” he tapped one of the circles. “This is our planet, Patton. This is where we are in the universe. Now these  _ other  _ markings,” He tried to be delicate in his word choices. “Are where I have calculated to be the way the Earth moves.” He pulled one tool from his jacket, smaller than the rest, Patton eyeing the device. It looked like two little metal rods, almost like quills, but without the feathers and tips. They connected at the end and there was a little circle around the top. Logan smiled. “This is a compass. Observe.” He placed the point at the centre of the picture of the earth, then dragged it on the chart keeping the one point centred. Patton watched as Logan switched the sides, and his face sported fascination as the movements perfectly matched the markings on the chart. “I learned to calculate where the earth would be in a certain time of year by first studying the stars.”

He pulled another chart out, laying it atop the other. Patton raised his eyebrow, then looked up at the sky, then back down at the chart. “But...it looks just like the sky! Almost the same!” He said, and Logan nodded. 

“Yes, Patton, that is the idea. Star charts allow one to take notice of what different stars are present at different times of the year,” he explained, and Patton tilted his head.

“There are more stars?” He asked, and Logan nodded.

“Indeed. We see different sets of stars depending on where the earth is in its rotation and the time of year. Here, look at this chart.” He pushed one towards his brother, who looked at it, then looked up at the sky, then back down to the chart, his face turning to confusion. 

“These aren’t the same as what’s above us right now.” He said, and Logan smiled, his scientific and astrological excitement growing.

“Precisely. That is the star chart for the placement of the earth in three months.  _ This _ is the star chart for this time of year.” He pushed another chart towards Patton, who sat with a smile as Logan explained to him the way that people had first discovered ways of tracking the stars and the science behind it.

Patton greatly admired Logan’s cunning and incredibly vast knowledge. It was comforting to know that he always had someone who could explain the reasons behind things and why they would occur in the first place. When Logan was finished with the star chart, he brought forth one of the other tools, something that Patton couldn’t even find the words to describe. Logan held it up for Patton to see.

“This is a tool called an octant. Its use is to find the correct angles and reflecting patterns so that one might be able to get a bearing on where they are. See?” He held it up, and Patton noticed then that it had a similar but much smaller cylinder, similar to Logan’s…telescope, wasn’t it? He watched as Logan gazed through it, gently turning the small dial on the side, and Patton saw the odd curve on the bottom moving as his brother adjusted the device. Logan then took his eye away from it with a smile, turned, and handed it to Patton. The younger’s eyes went wide.

“What? You...you’re going to let  _ me  _ use that?! But I don't know how!!” He said, his hands back as if in surrender. Logan nodded.

“Just peer through it. I have already adjusted the degree for where I most often spectate. I want you to be able to see the sky as I see it, Patton. The celestial cosmos is a beautiful part of life, and although you do not have the many years of star gazing that I do, I believe that if you look right there, you will be able to see some of what I spend my research on.” He said, and Patton hesitated, then gently took the tool in his hands. Logan leaned next to Patton and pointed up as Patton slowly put his eye to the scope, then his breath stopped. The stars were much clearer now that everything else was out of his peripherals, and where Logan had focussed him in on Patton could see a group of close stars he had never noticed before, then around it he saw twinkling stars that began to connect as dots, and as his mind went back to the star chart Logan had shown him, Patton saw the large bear in the stars, what had Logan called it? A...constellation? Patton’s wide grin shone as bright as the cosmos he gazed upon, then when he finally looked away and took the octant from his eye, he saw Logan smiling at him in a way he hadn’t seen in a very long time, not since they were children and Logan had first explained to Patton what butterflies were, how they grew from caterpillars into cocoons then metamorphised and took flight, and since then they had been Patton’s favourite creature. But this look now, it was a caring grin that expressed how much Logan had enjoyed being able to teach his little brother something again.

Patton smiled, then set down the octant with a glance upwards. “So...this is what you do every night?” He asked, and Logan nodded, leaning back to hold himself up with his hands behind him.

“More or less. I do ever so much enjoy making new discoveries.” He then turned his head slightly. “Patton, if...if you would be interested in me doing so...I would be willing to teach you more about what I study and learn about.” He offered slowly, making Patton spin his head to his brother, eyes wide, then a bright smile grew across his face.

“Really?!” He exclaimed, then he nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes! I want you to teach me more! This was fun!” He said, startling Logan that his brother had enjoyed it that much. He nodded, glad that the night was just dark enough to hide his flushed cheeks of pride. He adjusted his glasses.

“Well, I am very glad that you found this night to be so interesting and enjoyable. I appreciate you giving me time to educate you on these topics, Patton. I myself did find it entertaining.” He said, then Patton hugged him, a gesture that surprised Logan. The elder of the two stood rigid for a moment, then the younger sighed.

“Thank you, Logan.” He murmured, making Logan’s eyes widen, then he smiled and hugged his brother back.

“Of course. Now, let us set my research back and then retreat to bed.” He said, and Patton nodded with a yawn.

“Yeah. It must be pretty late…”

“Almost eleven o’clock.” Logan said, and Patton raised his eyebrow. 

“How do you know that?” He asked, then Logan pointed to something on the floor Patton hadn’t noticed. A small circle with numbers around it that the shadow of the moonlight fell onto and the scholar smiled.

“I will explain what that is to you at a different time. For now, sleep.” He said, and Patton smiled again as Logan pulled the door shut but still leaving a sliver of light on the floor, then he blew out the candle and walked down the hall, Patton trailing him. He felt a sense of pride and success in his chest from all that he had learned, but also another feeling. Happiness. He had greatly enjoyed being with Patton and explaining new things, and upon this thought, Logan smiled, then waved goodnight to his brother as he turned into his respective room. Removing his jacket, Logan stood for a moment, then he smiled and lay down in bed, his mind floating up to the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very comforting and brother bonding chapter that also focussed on the marvels of the universe.  
> Exactly as I said, I am a very dedicated and intellectual nerd who needlessly finds opportunities to share his knowledge.  
> However, if you, too, are one of the people who become a fair bit too engrossed in their character portrayal, enlighten me with your ways in the commenting section below. If you think I should create another chapter progressively further in the story, but concentrating more solely on Logan's more natural science inquisitorial side instead of his astrological passions, then please feel inclined to share.
> 
> Ah, jeez, I just realised I still sound like Logan. *facepalm* Okay, I'll try to get something out soon.


	4. The Studies of Battle and Philosophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is training with Roman, and Patton is ready and excited to learn more from Logan.

“Okay, now parry and strike.” 

Virgil swung his sword as his brother instructed, but he stumbled a bit, Roman spinning out of the way of the blade to catch his little brother with a laugh.

“It’s okay, kiddo. You’re getting better.” He said, and Virgil dropped his sword then threw his arms up. 

“HOW?!” 

Roman shrugged. “Well, you haven’t fallen on your face or your back in quite a while.” He said, then he smirked and dropped Virgil to the ground. “Oops. Let me retract that statement.” He said, smiling as his little brother groaned then rose to his feet.

“Roman, why are we even doing this? Shouldn’t you and the knights be looking for Meldolite or something?” He asked, his tone slightly irritated, but Roman shook his head. 

“Ottie is leading a small party to search for some. Right now, I am trying to teach you how to correctly fight in case it comes down to it. Like you said before we left, this part of the land is very dangerous. I just want you to be ready.” He said, and Virgil nodded with a sigh, retrieving his sword from the ground then moving to his defensive stance. 

“Fine.” He let out a slow breath. “Let’s get on with it.” He said, and Roman nodded.

“Okay. You need a solid foot stance. If you’re fighting someone, you don’t want them to be able to easily knock you over. That’ll just get you hurt or killed. What you need to focus on is...well, focussing.” He said, raising his sword. Virgil took a deep breath, moved his feet into a way so that he was steady, then he nodded at Roman. His older brother swung his sword down, and Virgil whipped his own blade up to block the hit, the two swords clanging together. Roman chuckled.

“Good! But you also have to be ready for surprise strikes.” He said, pushing Virgil back and bringing his sword down again, but he was shocked when Virgil again blocked it perfectly, then flicked his sword up to cause Roman to stumble back. A few of the knights looked up with interested eyes, smirks growing on a few of their faces. Roman’s eyes were wide as he met his little brother’s determined gaze, a grin sprouting on his own face. “Impressive, Virgil. Very impressive. I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to be able to-”

In a flash, Virgil ducked down and swept his leg behind his older brother’s, dropping Roman to the ground, then he was on top of his chest, sword to his throat with a smirk. Roman’s eyes were wide, and gasps echoed through the warriors. Virgil flicked his eyebrows up. “What? You didn’t think I was totally incompetent, did you?” He said, and Roman’s face turned from surprise to amusement.

“Well, I’m amazed. Where on earth did you learn that move?!” He exclaimed, and Virgil smirked. 

“I saw you and the knights training in the grounds a few weeks ago. You used this move a few times, and I thought, ‘he’ll never see it coming’.” He said, and Roman let out a breath. 

“Well, you were right about that. Get off.” He said, and Virgil moved his sword away and stood up, offering his brother his hand, but he had trouble pulling Roman to his feet. Once standing, Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil’s neck with a snicker. “You’re certainly more than you seem. It would appear you’d be better at fist fights than anything.”

Virgil’s smile turned to a devious grin. “Oh, I certainly wouldn’t mind ploughing my fist right into the face of some barbarian.” He said, and Roman smiled then shook his head.

“That’s the spirit! But that’s a little ways off, kiddo. We still have to get you more prepared in a sword fight. The odds of that versus a fist fight are much higher. So you have to be ready.” He said, and Virgil nodded, raising his sword with a determined grin.

“Okay. I’m ready. Let’s get to work.”

* * *

 

 

Patton stood in the walkway, tapping his foot nervously, his hands fidgeting. Then from the courtyard, he heard, “Patton, you fussing about won’t make them come home any faster. They’ve only been gone one day.”

Patton looked up to see Logan with his nose in a large book, and Patton frowned, then strode over, sitting down next to him. “I’m just worried! I know that Roman will take care of Virgil, but you know that I worry about Roman as it is, now I have to worry about Virgil, too!”

“More than you already do. Patton, just take a moment to calm yourself. You need to relax.” He said, then a hand on his shoulder made him finally look up to see Patton staring at him with an excited face. 

“Will you teach me more? Like you taught me astronomy, will you teach me something else? It will take my mind off of our brothers, and I know that I’ll love it!” He asked, and Logan’s eyes grew a bit brighter, a small smile forming on his face.

“You want to learn more?” He asked, and Patton nodded with a wide smile. Logan grinned, then put down the book he was reading, adjusted his glasses, then met eyes with his younger brother. “What do you want to learn about?” He asked, and Patton shrugged, then looked at the book. 

“What were you just reading? How about that?” He wondered, and Logan’s eyes went wide, glancing down.

“Um, you want to learn about philosophy?” He said in a curious tone, and Patton shrugged. 

“Why not? I mean, I have no idea what ‘philosophy’ is, but...you can teach me!” He said, and Logan smiled. 

“Well, then. Let me start with the definition of philosophy. Philosophy is the study of the fundamental nature of knowledge, reality, and existence. This science is studied by philosophers, who, in the classical sense, are people who live according to a certain way of life, focusing on resolving existential questions about the human condition. Now, there are some very famous philosophers, and that’s where I’ll start with you. First, from Greece, there is Thales, the founder of natural philosophy. He predicted the occurrence of a solar eclipse and was considered one of the seven ancient sages. He lived from 620 to 546 B.C.” 

Patton raised his eyebrow. “What does that mean?” He asked, and Logan smiled. 

“‘B.C.’ is a term short for ‘Before Christ’. What years we live in now, this is what is called ‘A.D.’, or ‘After Death’. We are living in 1427 A.D.” He explained, and Patton bit his lip, his face calculating, then he nodded. 

“Okay, I think I get that. What else?”

Logan pushed his glasses up again, then tapped his leg with his fingers. “Well, one of the most well known was Socrates. He’s most well known for the Socratic Method of logic and a founder of Western philosophy. His speciality was the field of ethics, asking questions such as ‘what is virtue?’ and ‘what is justice?’ He held some broad positive views, consisting that virtue is a form of knowledge and that ‘care of the soul’, or the cultivation of virtue, is the most important human obligation.” Logan said, then bit his lip at Patton’s confused face. “In short, Socrates studied the questions of morals.” He simplified, and Patton nodded with a smile, then a second nod told Logan to continue.

“Well, the next and probably most famous of philosophers was Plato, born in Athens, Greece, in 428 B.C. He was one of the most famous, respected, and influential philosophers there ever has been. Plato saw tripartite, meaning sharing or involving three parties, structures in the world all around him. His theory of social structure contained a governing class, warriors, and workers. He believed that the human soul contained reason, spirit, and appetite.” Logan told, and Patton’s face was indulged in every word. He smiled, and Logan went on.

“Then we have Aristotle, a Greek philosopher and a student of Plato’s, born 384 B.C. Aristotle’s main focus of philosophy was his systematic concept of logic. It was his goal to come up with a universal process of reasoning that would allow man to learn every conceivable thing about reality. The initial process of this involved describing objects based on their characteristics, states of being and actions.” Logan fixed his glasses again, an unnecessary tic that he had. “In his philosophical treatises, Aristotle also talked about how man might next obtain information about objects by using deduction and inference. Now, to Aristotle, a deduction was a reasonable argument in which ‘when certain things are laid down, something else follows out of necessity in virtue of their being so.’ His theory of deduction is the basis of what philosophers now call a ‘syllogism’, a logical argument where the conclusion is inferred from two or more other premises of a certain form. His ideas have since been integrated into so much of what the scientific and philosophic research fields confer on, and I find it fascinating to think that a single man could come up with such brilliant knowledge.” He said with a smile, and Patton grinned, then he rubbed his arm.

“Hey, Logan?” He said quietly, and his brother turned his head. 

“Yes, Patton?”

“Thanks. You know, for both helping me calm down and teaching me new things.” He said, and Logan smiled, patting his brother’s shoulder.

“Of course, Patton. I will always be willing to broaden your knowledge on anything. I can see you’re becoming restless, I think we’ve covered enough on philosophy today.” He said, and Patton sat for a moment, then he eyed Logan’s book. 

“Is this what you study at the university? All those days you’re gone, is this what you’re working on?” He asked, and Logan looked down at the cover of his book with a flat face, a flicker in his eye, then he nodded.

“Yes. This, what I taught you last night, amongst other various topics. I like to keep my prospects wide.” He said, and Patton smiled.

“You’ve always been brilliant, Logan. I look up to you, did you know that?” He asked, and Logan’s eyes went wide, his face surprised.

“Really? I...I’m flattered, Patton. I would think that between Roman and myself, you would look up to the bravest and strongest, the oldest.” He said with a flat tone, but Patton nudged Logan’s shoulder with a wide grin.

“Why would I look up to that when I can look up to the smartest man in the kingdom, as well as the most caring older brother.” He said, and Logan felt his spirits rise, a grin spreading on his face.

“Thank you, Patton. Truly. That is...much appreciated.” He glanced back down at his book, then his younger brother patted his hand. 

“I’ll let you get back to your studies. This was fun, Lo! Thanks for teaching me what you know!!” Patton stood up and skipped off, Logan watching with a smiling shake of his head at his brother’s constant optimism. He then turned his head to look out at the kingdom, seeing the university in the distance. He sighed, then closed his eyes.

“If only it were that simple, Patton. If only…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took this long to get this chapter out, I just had a lot of stuff on my plate. Still do. Finals are coming up, the year is winding down, and now I have work on the weekends. But I'm trying my best. I hope you all like this, and PLEASE let me know what you think in the comments.


	5. Unexpected Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to heat up.

Virgil watched as Roman ordered the men, organising their roles and the scene. The knights had come back with a fair amount of Meldolite, and they were loading it up onto their horses so the precious metal wouldn’t be lying around. Virgil sat back on a log, poking at the dying fire from the early morning with a stick, watching as the small piece would heat up, barely catch fire, then fizzle out. He would swish it in the air, watching as the smoke swirled around.

“Virgil.”

Roman’s voice made him look up, dropping the stick. “Yes?” He asked, and Roman grinned, eyeing the firepit.

“Entertaining yourself, I see.” He remarked, and Virgil shrugged. Roman put his hands on his hips. “We’re going to start back towards the kingdom in a few hours. I’ve decided we have enough metal for one trip.” He said, and Virgil smiled.

“Great. I loved this, Roman. Thank you for-”

A sudden shout made Roman spin around, eyes suddenly alert, then a cry from the edge of the camp brought his attention to see one of the knights fall, a man standing behind him, a vicious look on his face and a red-tinted sword in his hand. He raised his sword, let out a yell, then from the woods surrounding the camp ran dozens of men, all in the attack. Roman drew his sword in a flash, sweeping his gaze around.

“Fight with all your strength, men! We can easily bring these ruffians down!” He shouted, and Virgil watched as the knights drew their swords and immediately the clash of both parties ensued. Roman pushed Virgil back, glancing over his shoulder. “Virgil, get to a safe area and stay there!” He told his brother, but Virgil shook his head, pulling his sword from his belt.

“Not a chance. If you’re going to fight, so am I.” He said with a determined glint to his eye, and Roman nodded, then Virgil’s wide eyes made Roman raise his sword, blocking a swing from one of the men without ever turning around. He swung his sword and the man fell to the ground, and Virgil stared with wide eyes as his older brother never took his eyes off of him.

“Be careful. You can do this.” He said, then he wheeled around and joined the fight. Virgil nodded, took a deep breath, then entered the fray.

Roman flipped around, swinging his sword at one of the men. He slit them across the chest, knocking them down then driving his sword through their heart. He continued through the intruders, looking to the side at one of the knights as they called his name.

“Sire, why are they attacking?!” He asked in a loud voice, but Roman just scoffed.

“Why do you think? We just gathered a large store of Meldolite, one of the most valuable metals on the market! They’re a band of thieves.” He pushed the man he was fighting back then slammed his fist into their face, dropping them. “Very skilled thieves, I’ll give them that. But thieves nonetheless.”

The knight chuckled as he put down the man with a slash of his sword, then met his Prince’s eyes. “It’s a good job that we have you on our side.” He remarked, and a smirk grew on Roman’s face.

“You’d certainly have much harder of a time dealing with them! Now prove your worth to Bryalshire!” He turned back to the fight, his sword nothing but a shining blur as he brought down man after man without pause. He scanned the area, looking for the younger prince. A smile formed on his face when he found him.

Virgil was fighting with the great skill that Roman knew he had inside of him, parrying and blocking exactly as Roman had taught him. The young boy was locked in swordplay with one of the smaller men, then a look of approval crossed Roman’s face as Virgil brought the man to the ground. He was proud to see his brother wasn't doing so bad, then Roman's eyes went wide when he saw the larger man sneaking up behind his brother. He put down the next enemy then sprinted towards his brother.

“VIRGIL!” He shouted, and the young prince wheeled around just in time to see Roman block the swing from the other man, his eyes narrowed. Roman glared at the man as Virgil stepped back, Ottie now watching his back. Roman flicked his eyebrows up, then pushed the man back.

“Why not pick on someone your own size?” he snarled, readying his blade, and the man chuckled.

“Okay, kid. I'll take you down then find someone my size.” He taunted and Virgil frowned.

“Oh, god.” He muttered, knowing Roman's tendency of egoism. Sure enough, his brother's hand tightened on his sword, staring down the man before him.

“Okay, you witless fool. Let's see you try to take me.”

Virgil shook his head. “No, Roman, stop, don't start any fights-”

The man swung, and the clang of swords continued to ring, joining in with the rest of his men fighting. Virgil watched, entranced, as his brother fought back the man, his sword mastery majestic and well aimed,  years of training showing through. Ottie leaned down next to Virgil with a smirk.

“He's showing off for you. But he's also holding back some. He doesn't want you to see how vicious he can be in the rage of a real battle.” he whispered, and Virgil’s eyes went wide. Then Roman laughed as the man stumbled back, falling to the ground. The Prince stood above him with a brilliant glare, holding his sword at the man's throat.

“Know this. If you ever cross paths with the Knights of Bryalshire again, I won't be as forgiving. Now be on your way.” He said, shocking both Virgil and the man.

“Wh...why are you letting me go?" He asked, but Roman raised his eyebrow as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

“Because sometimes mercy is the best way to get a point across. But don't forget that you're now on my watch list.”

The man scoffed. “Should I be afraid of that?” he remarked, then Roman crouched down next to him.

“I don't know. It depends on how much you know about me.” He said, and the man's eyebrow rose.

“Who are you?” he questioned, then Roman's face turned up with a smirk.

“Prince Roman, son of King Lachlan.” He said, causing the man's eyes to go wide immediately.

“You...you're The Scarlet Knight...you're the legendary son of Lachlan?!” He exclaimed, and Virgil’s eyes grew curious at the word ‘legendary’.

Roman nodded, then after another quick exchange of words, the man ran off, calling his men behind him to retreat.

Roman turned to Virgil with a smile, his younger brother nodding, then Virgil crossed his arms.

“The Scarlet Knight? _‘Legendary’?_ I knew you were good, I just never thought you’d be called ‘legendary’, Ro.” He remarked, and Roman scoffed in a faux insulted manner.

“Why, Virgil, how dare you!” He said with a smirk, and Virgil grinned, then a black flash made everyone flinch and cover their eyes, a cry sounding out in the dark. Once it cleared, Virgil looked up only for his eyes to shoot open.

“Roman…”

The other Knights all slowly raised their gazes, then their own eyes widened when they saw the young prince running to his fallen older brother.

“ROMAN!” He dropped to his knees beside him, then Virgil’s breath stopped at the bloody slash in his brother's chest, his green eyes closed and head limp to the side. He shook his head, breath shaky as he pressed his hands down on the wound. “No… no…”

The other Knights drew closer, then Ottie held Virgil’s shoulder. He looked up at the other Knights.

“We need to help him. NOW.” Ottie spoke, the Knights in turn immediately picking up their prince and carrying him carefully to one of the flat areas so one of the others could assist him. Virgil, meanwhile, was staring down at the dark red blood dripping from his hands, his breath short and fast. Then his head snapped up.

“There was a flash of darkness, but he was attacked during the flash, so this wasn't one of the other soldiers, it was…” Virgil paused, then looked around. “The assailant is in our midst.”

He swept his gaze over all the men, then it fell upon one knight standing off to the side, watching the panic from a distance, a small grin on his face. Virgil’s eyes went wide upon seeing the sword he had stuck in the ground, wet with fresh blood. His fists clenched, then his eyes narrowed.

“DWIGHT!” He yelled, making the man snap his head up, along with a few of the other knights. The man met the young prince’s eyes.

“Yes, my prince?” He asked, but Virgil easily detected the sarcasm in his voice. He started towards him, trying to hold back his rage.

“Why? Why would you do it?” He asked, his voice cracking. Ottie and the other knights raised their eyebrows in confusion, but Dwight just sported an innocent expression.

“Why, whatever do you mean, sire?” He wondered as the young boy stopped a few feet in front of him. The prince’s eyes held a fire that blazed with burning hostility.

“Don’t lie to me! Why did you try to kill my brother?!” He questioned, causing wide eyes all around. Dwight hesitated for a moment, but it was enough of an answer for Virgil. “You confirmed it. You were the one.” He murmured, then he shook his head. “I should have seen it sooner. The way you talked to me, the way you questioned him from the beginning for bringing me along because I was a complication to your plan to _kill him!_ ” The boy yelled, and Dwight raised his hand to cross his arms and lean one hand on his cheek.

“You’re much brighter than I thought, Virgil.” He said flatly, then he shrugged. “I guess there is no point in denying it. Yes, I tried to kill your brother. Who knows, I might have succeeded, I did injure him pretty badly.” He said with a little smirk and a glance over towards the incapacitated prince, making Virgil’s eyes widen. Dwight then sighed. “And yes, you were a complication to the plan. But I am just glad that Roman didn’t decide to bring Logan along. He most assuredly would have caught on from the start. He would have figured out who I was before we even left the city.” He said, snickering at Virgil’s wide eyes and puzzled face. “Oh, my dear boy, you’re so adorable. You still have no clue who I really am, do you?” He sneered, then he turned his gaze around to look over all the other knights who had drawn their swords, standing in defence with narrowed eyes. Virgil stepped forward, pulling his own sword from his belt and raising the blade.

“Who are you? And why in the HELL did you hurt Roman?!” He demanded, but Dwight just shook his head and chuckled, setting Virgil on edge when a much darker tone surrounded the noise. Dwight raised his head with a devious grin, and Virgil stumbled back in fear at the man’s left yellow snake eye and the reptilian scales that spotted the left side of his face. He brought his hands together, touching his fingertips together with a raised eyebrow and mischievous smirk.

“Oh, Virgil, if only you had listened to Logan more often. He most likely would have told you about me, or what he thinks he knows about me. I think he may be the only man in the kingdom who knows the truth about who I am, as he knows me the best out of anyone.” That comment made Virgil uneasy, but his rage at Dwight brought him back. “The rest of you see me every day, not as Dwight, but someone else, a man like the rest of you, a citizen of the town. A simple businessman who has been drawing people in for years.” He said in a mysterious voice, making the knights grow uneasy. Virgil’s teeth gritted, then he shook his head and stabbed his sword down into the ground.

“I swear, just tell me the truth!” He yelled, and the man smirked, then in a black flash of light he reappeared, but wearing a slim black jacket with yellow edges, yellow gloves, a white ascot around his neck with a black and yellow pin over his black tunic, and he tipped his yellow-rimmed black top hat at the knights with a grin. Virgil’s eyes widened, recognising the man immediately.

The man chuckled, meeting Virgil’s eyes. “Ah, now you see who I am. You know me well, don’t you, Virgil? You have spent many a day getting lost in my plays, the mystery always entrancing you.” He said with a slow drawl, his voice now sarcastic and harsh. Virgil’s mouth was hanging open, and the man sighed, then walked forward to stand in front of the boy. He put a finger under his chin then closed Virgil’s mouth with a smirk. The young prince looked up into the man’s one brown and one yellow snake eye, his breath shaky.

“Deceit…” He whispered, and the darker man smiled, then slowly clapped his hands in a very theatrical way.

“Well done, Virgil. I’ve been planning this for years, and the first part was to remove Roman from the picture. As the strongest of the four of you, with him gone, now I can easily go after your older brothers.” He said with a sneer, and Virgil’s eyes shot open.

“WHAT?!” He then grabbed his sword, his eyes turning down. He screamed in fury as he swung his sword, but Deceit seemed to move like the wind, and suddenly he was behind the boy, then Virgil heard Ottie shout his name before a piercing pain shot through him, making the boy choke as Deceit drove his knife deeper into the boy’s side. Virgil’s sword fell from his hand, and when Deceit withdrew his knife the prince fell to his knees, his breath hard and short, eyes wide. Deceit smiled down at him as the knights charged him, then in another black flash, he was gone.

Virgil held his hand tight on his side, feeling the blood dampening his jacket, and as he brought his gaze down he flinched when he saw the dark red stain. Then Ottie was next to him, holding him, telling the boy to be still but Virgil pushed himself to his feet with a choked groan, then he stumbled over to Roman, the knights watching him. One caught him as he fell, then Virgil knelt next to his brother, tears on the edge of his eyes at the paleness of the older prince’s skin, the blood-soaked jacket that lay next to him, and the deep slash across his chest, torn through his once white but now red tunic. Virgil’s breath shook, and he was unsure whether it was from fear for his brother or his own pain.

“Roman… please don’t die…” He whispered, putting his hand on his older brother’s head. “I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

He then stood up as he sucked in a deep breath of air in agony, then turned to the knights. “Gather your things. We leave immediately.” He ordered, and the men stood still for a moment, then the prince swept his gaze over them all. “NOW! Unless you want your next king and the best man I’ve ever known to die, then you will get moving!” He shouted, and the knights snapped into action. Virgil let out a breath, then he turned to Ottie. “I’ll take Roman on our horse. We need to get him back to the kingdom. Emery can help him. But if we don’t leave soon…” He trailed off, still holding his side tightly. Ottie nodded, then looked at the young prince.

“Virgil, let me see your wound.” He said, but the boy shook his head.

“It… it’s not bad. Help me get Roman onto our horse.” He said, and Ottie raised his eyebrow, but nonetheless, he and Normann assisted in lifting the older prince onto the animal after covering him with his coat, his red cloak draped over him. Virgil mounted the horse with difficulty, but he gritted through it. Clipping his dark purple cloak around his neck, he tore off a piece of the blanket that had been given to him and wrapped it tight around his side, letting out a hard breath. He then looked around at the knights with determined eyes.

“We ride with the speed of the wind back to Bryalshire. To save Prince Roman,” he looked over his shoulder at the unconscious man leaned on him. “And to save my brothers, Logan and Patton, from the evil of Deceit!” He shouted, and Ottie trotted up next to Virgil. He nodded.

“We follow your lead, sire.” He said with a smile, and Virgil’s eyes flickered with revenge, then he snapped the reigns and they galloped off back across the lands towards the kingdom, Virgil praying with all his heart and strength that they would return in time.

* * *

 

 

Logan was reading a book as he sat in the library when someone grabbed his shoulders harshly. He jumped and spun around, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose, then his eyebrow rose when he saw his brother breathing hard. “Patton? Why on Earth would you shock me like that, and why are you so short of breath?” He wondered, but Patton lifted his head with wide eyes.

“Logan! One of Roman’s knights is back!” He said, and Logan’s expression turned to concern.

“Just one?” He asked, and Patton nodded. Logan put down the book he was still holding. “Which of his knights?”

Patton let out a shaky breath. “Dwight.”

Logan's hand froze as he was adjusting his glasses, then he tilted his head towards Patton. “Did you say Dwight is the one who returned? The _only_ one?” He asked, and Patton nodded again, a bit of confusion starting to sprout on his face. Logan’s wide eyes stared out the window, then he shook his head.

“DAMN.” He spun around and started to walk briskly down the hall, muttering under his breath. Patton caught his stride and looked at his older brother with a raised eyebrow.

“Logan, what is it? Why are you acting like this?” He asked, but Logan shook his head, then he stopped as he reached the doorway to the courtyard.

“Patton, wait here. I don’t need you getting in the way.” He said, and Patton put his hands on his hips.

“What’s that supposed to mean-”

“PATTON.” Logan spun on his brother, making Patton shrink back with wide eyes, only ever hearing that tone from Logan aimed at Roman. Logan closed his eyes. “Just...stay here.” He said, and Patton nodded. Logan wheeled around and walked out to the courtyard, descending the steps in the strong mannerism he always carried. Patton stood at the corner, peering around with both his hands on the curved designs of the column that ended the wall. Logan reached the knight, who dismounted his horse and met eyes with the prince.

“Sire,” Dwight said as he bowed, and Logan crossed his arms.

“What did you do to them?” He asked, his tone harsh and straightforward. Patton’s eyebrow rose. Dwight feigned a confused expression.

“My prince, I’m not sure I understand-”

“Oh, I believe that you _do_ , my good sir. Although, I do not believe that ‘good’ is a word that could ever be used to describe you. In truth, that may be an antonym for your personality.” He said with a flick of his eyebrows. Dwight tilted his head, then a small grin formed on his face.

“Now, Logan, I can only assume that within the moment Patton told you that I was the one and the only knight that had returned, you knew that something was wrong. I have always been impressed by your intellect and your ability to see people for who they truly are.” He said, and Logan’s brow furrowed, taking a step forward.

“I don’t need that intellect to see through _you_ , and you know that.” He said roughly, then he let out a hard breath. “What did you do to my brothers? Did you trick them? Did you _kill_ them?!” He spat, upon which Patton gasped, immediately covering his mouth but the other looked up with a smirk.

“Ah, Patton. Worried about your brothers, I’m sure. Well, let me just tell you both, I am so overjoyed that my plan has finally come to fruition.” He suddenly drew his sword and in a flash of black Patton gasped as he saw his brother disappear in the dark, then when the flash faded, Patton’s eyes went wide when he saw Logan blocking a sword with his own, the man who had only seconds ago been Dwight now wearing a black top hat with a yellow brim, yellow gloves on his hands, a black jacket with yellow trim, but what frightened Patton the most was the man’s face. One half was normal, like that of any other man, but the other half was covered in scales, his eye yellow and black, looking just like a snake. He cried out, and Logan turned his head just enough as he blocked another swipe from the man.

“PATTON! GO! RUN!” He yelled, then he glared at the man that was standing against him. “I know you did something to Virgil and Roman, _Deceit!_ What did you do?!”He demanded, and the snake-faced man chuckled mischievously.

“I’ll just say that you won’t have to deal with Roman’s fanciful desires or Virgil’s depression anymore.” He smirked, causing Logan’s eyes to go wide. He gritted his teeth, then with a burst of strength pushed Deceit back, swished his sword up to in front of his face, then down as he glared at the darker man.

“If you are telling the truth and you have indeed killed them both, then I will make sure that you stay alive long enough to feel every single morsel of my rage. Every stab, every cut, every hit. If you have taken my family from me, you have no further reason to have the liberty of breath in your lungs.” He spat. “Any civil history between us has been burnt away, and I will not hesitate to strike you down.”

Patton had frozen on the staircase just inside the doorway, unable to move as the words ‘killed them both’ echoed in his mind over and over, blocking out all other speech. Tears hung on the edge of his eyes, then he collapsed to his knees, his breath shallow. He then heard the clang of swords in the courtyard, and he moved to the edge of the stairs where he could look out one of the gaps in the wall. His eyes grew wide when he saw Logan and the darker man locked in a brutal sword rally. He pressed his hand against the wall as he leaned closer, watching with wide eyes. One of Deceit’s blades managed to slip through and cut into Logan’s shoulder, the prince letting out a small cry of pain. Patton’s eyes went wide, then filled with amazement as his brother quickened his strikes, his sword nothing but a blur, his motions graceful and strong. Deceit’s face was no longer his gloating self but instead fearful for his life. Logan’s blade jabbed into Deceit’s arm, another hit to his leg, then a slice across his cheek, bringing blood to drip down his scales. A swift swing of Logan’s sword and Deceit’s knives flew from his hands, and Logan kicked him down to the ground. Deceit stared up at the brilliant prince with wide eyes, meeting Logan’s dark glare. The prince’s breath was hard, catching in his throat as he stared into the eyes that met his gaze just as strongly. “How could you do this?! …I thought we were friends.” He whispered.

Then the pounding sound of horse hoofbeats coming over the bridge made them both look up to see the knights riding in, and Patton’s eyes shot open, bolting to his feet when he saw it was his youngest brother that was leading them all and a slumped form behind him. The Knights stared at Logan with Deceit pinned beneath him, then Patton’s shout drew the young boy’s attention.

“VIRGIL!” He yelled, running to his horse. His younger brother dismounted his horse slowly, stepping to the ground just as Patton wrapped his arms around him, then he drew back when he saw his eldest brother still sat upon the horse. “Roman…”

Virgil called to the men to help him get the prince inside, giving them orders to bring him to the physician. Ottie and Normann along with two other knights carefully lowered Roman down off the horse and carried him inside and Patton’s eyes grew wide when he saw the dark blood that stained Roman’s chest so widely. He then turned to Virgil with concern.

“What happened?!” He exclaimed, but Virgil’s attention had left his loving brother and turned to the sibling who had the reptilian man pinned to the ground with his sword at his throat. Virgil started over with burning revenge in his eyes, drawing his sword when the pain in his side flared, and he groaned and fell to one knee, his sword falling from his hand, his palm clamping on his wound. Patton ran to his little brother, Logan looking up in worry. Virgil’s breath was hard, and as Patton reached Virgil and knelt next to him, he gasped when he saw the red blood that darkened Virgil’s white jacket. “Virgil…” He said in worry, but his little brother shook his head.

“Don’t… don’t worry about me. Just let me drive my sword through the heart of this bastard.” He growled, forcing himself to his feet and stumbling over to Logan. The older brother put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, Deceit still under his foot.

“Brother, revenge is not always the answer.” He said, and Virgil’s eyes went wide with anger.

“You were about to kill him! I say that trophy falls to me! HE ALMOST KILLED ROMAN!!” He screamed furiously, his voice echoing around the courtyard, the remaining knights staring with wide eyes.

Logan and Patton both met each other with wide eyes, then Virgil stepped beside Logan and raised his sword over Deceit. “This is for my brother, you ass.” He snarled, but Deceit smirked, lifting his eyebrow with a plotting gaze.

“Oh, Virgil, you should know by now. You can’t just get rid of me that easily.” He gave him a small wave with his fingers, a devious look, then he disappeared, Logan stumbling forward as his foot fell. Virgil gritted his teeth, rage visibly building in his body, then he roared in anger, the sound echoing in the empty area again. His shoulders shook, then he looked up at Logan.

“Why didn’t you kill him when you had the chance?” He demanded, and Logan leaned back from his brother’s ferocity, shaking his head.

“Virgil, I wasn’t going to kill him.” His voice shook for a moment, although he tried to hide it. His breath was quick, biting his lip, then he responded, “A man like him doesn’t deserve such short a death. A man like him-”

“He’s not a man, he’s a _monster_.” Virgil spat, shaking his head. “He posed as one of Roman’s soldiers...Roman trusted him! And then he just attacked him… He deserves to die one thousand times over.” He snarled, and Patton shook his head as he started to walk over.

“Virgil, I understand that you’re angry, but this murderous side of you is just unnerving. Please, just breathe.” He said in a calm tone, but Virgil wheeled on him.

“Patton, our brother could _die_ because of him! Roman could _DIE._ I think that warrants me a bit of anger to be-”

His voice started to grow heavy and his eyes became tired, fluttering as he stumbled back. Logan’s face became panicked. “Virgil?!” He ran forward and caught the boy before he hit the ground, holding him tight. Patton ran to their side with fear coursing through his body. Logan held Virgil’s head up, the young boy struggling to keep his eyes open. The older brother’s eyes then travelled to his brother’s side, and his pupils dilated in fear as his gaze swept over the dark blood that was slowly seeping further across his tunic. Logan snapped his head up to Virgil, eyeing him with fear. “Virgil, just keep your eyes open, okay? Just stay with us. We’re going to help you.” He said, lifting his little brother up in his arms as Virgil barely nodded. His eyes hovered at the small point between awake and unconsciousness, his breath growing short and shallow.

“Logan…” He murmured, and his brother looked down at him as he quickened his pace toward the castle.

“Virgil, don’t talk. Just try to keep your eyes open.” He said, holding the young boy closer. The small prince leaned his head against Logan’s arm, looking up at his brother’s determined dark blue eyes.

“L…Logan…” He whispered, and his older brother nodded.

“Virgil, I told you, don’t-”

Virgil felt a tear run down his cheek. “I… I’m sorry…” He said in barely a breath, then Logan’s eyes shot open, his heart stopping as Virgil’s arm fell limply over his own, his head rolling to the side. Patton stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide, then he watched as Logan sprinted up the steps into the castle. Patton felt his breath shake, bringing his hands up to his mouth as tears ran down his face.

“No… not Virgil…” He cried, closing his eyes as he fell to his knees. He held his head in his hands as his shoulders shook from his sobs. “He’s just a boy… don’t take him from us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than normal and I'm sorry it's been a while, but I'm actually posting this while I'm supposed to be working on an essay, so you can really see my priorities. O^O  
> Anyway, things are really gonna kick off from here, and in a few chapters, I have quite the treat for you guys.  
> *maniacal cackling*  
> Enjoy, and I hate having to say it again, but  
> PLEASE. LEAVE. COMMENTS.  
> I want to know what you think!!!!


	6. Look to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new look at the connection between Logan and Deceit.

Patton walked down the hall slowly, kicking at the stones, thinking of what had transpired an hour ago. He stopped and hesitated outside his brother’s room, then he slowly pushed the door open. “Logan?” He said quietly, pausing when he saw his older brother sitting on the side of his bed, his head in his hands, his elbows leaned on his knees. Patton made his way over, sitting down next to Logan. “Hey, are you-”

“Patton, you know that the question you are about to ask has a very clear ‘NO’ as the answer. How can you just be sitting there while our brothers are _dying_?!” He suddenly outburst, lifting his head, and Patton drew back when he saw Logan’s red eyes, the tears running down his face. Logan opened his mouth to say something, then turned his head away. “I’m sorry, Patton. I did not mean to be so loud. I just-”

He froze when he felt the arms wrap around him. He looked to the side to see Patton hugging him tightly, lifting his head to meet Logan’s eyes. He leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be sad, Lo. I’m sad too, and I’m scared. I just know that I have to try to stay positive. You taught me that since we were children.” A small smile formed on Logan’s face. “You told me that if anything bad were to ever happen, just think of all the good things that could happen. All the happy things I could imagine. You helped me stay positive, and I’m helping you now.” He said, and Logan closed his eyes, then he pulled his little brother closer, leaning his head atop of Patton’s.

“What would our family be like without you to make us smile?” He said with a chuckle, and Patton grinned.

“I’ll always be here for you, Lo. Promise.” He looked towards the door. “Father told me that Roman is actually holding strong? Emery's stopped the bleeding, and he made sure that Roman was stable this morning. I think he’s going to be okay. I mean, relatively.” He said, rubbing the back of his head, and Logan hung his head.

“Guess he’s more stubborn than we thought…” He chuckled, then it immediately turned to a frown. “What about Virgil?” He asked, and when Patton hesitated he snapped his head up. “Patton, what’s wrong?” He asked quickly, but Patton shook his head.

“Lo, calm down. Emery is taking care of him. He lost a lot of blood and Deceit hit him pretty hard, but he’s in good hands. Emery is the best physician in the land. And if Virgil has anything to live for, it’s Roman. We both know that he wouldn’t give up. He’s _Virgil_.” Patton said with a small smile, and Logan felt a grin grow on his face.

“That is true. There aren’t two people on the planet more stubborn than Roman and Virgil.” He agreed, and Patton leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“...Are you okay? Like, are you going to be fine?” He asked quietly, and Logan nodded with a sigh. He put his arm around his little brother, looking to the side at him.

“Yes. How could I not be when I have the most supportive man sitting right beside me?” He said, and Patton looked up with a grand smile.

“Y’know, what I said yesterday, Lo, that I look up to you? I meant it. You’re the best older brother ever. Sure, Roman is basically worshipped by the townspeople and the knights, but you, you’re smarter and kinder than anyone I know. You’re always here for us, especially me, and you’ve cared for all of us since we were children. If I were to look up to anyone, of course, it would be you.” He said, and Logan felt his lips curl up in a smile, trying to hide back his flushed cheeks.

“Well, Patton, you know that I’ll always be here for you, no matter what. I’ll do anything to protect you, and as long as I’m around, nothing bad will ever happen to you.” He said, and Patton hugged Logan tighter.

“I love you, Logan. Now come on, let’s go see Emery to ask if we can see our brothers.” He said, and Logan smiled with a nod.

“Alright then. Let’s away.”

 

After the two saw their brothers, Logan had immediately gone back to his room, furious at Deceit. Roman’s chest was cut to ribbons, and although he was stable and on the mend, he still could have died. And that was a scar that would never even come close to going away.

As for Virgil, he still hadn’t woken up. Emery was working to help him nonstop now that Roman was awake and able to take care of himself to a degree, and Roman had also insisted that Emery take Virgil as his priority. The young boy had lost a lot of blood, the wound was deep, and Emery had a hard time stitching the wound shut, but he managed to do so.  

Patton sat by Virgil’s side, refusing to let go of his hand, crying. Logan had taken one look at him, and after having a few words with Roman to see if he was okay, Logan stormed down the hall. He slammed the door to his room, shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair, then he sat on his bed, pulling off his boots.

He fell back with a hard breath, closing his eyes, letting his mind wander back to a time when he didn’t have to worry about these things, but instead conceal something different.

* * *

 

**_Eight years earlier..._ **

_Logan shook his head with a sigh, trying to keep his patience with the boy sat beside him on the front of the stage. “No, listen, you’ve got the idea all wrong. The point of theatre is to entertain and entrance in a logical way, so why do you seem so keen on not following the advice I give you?” He asked the other teenager, and the boy shook his head with a groan._

_“Logan, I do appreciate what you have to offer, but in all due respect, I have my own ideas for what I plan to do.” A slight twist in his words set Logan on edge._

_“And what exactly does that mean, Deceit?” He asked, and the other grinned._

_“Consider this. What is it that is my main goal, Logan?” He asked, and the scholar responded without even a beat between._

_“You wish to capture the attention of people for your own needs. In my opinion a selfish and useless venture.” He said, but Deceit held up his hand._

_“Ah, now Logan, what would you say is my best character trait?” He asked, and Logan raised his eyebrow, leaning back as he crossed his arms._

_“Do you even have one?” He remarked, then upon a look from his friend, Logan shrugged. “I’d say that your_ strongest _trait is your ability of deception, hence why everyone calls you Deceit, instead of-”_

_“LOGAN.” Deceit stopped him, and Logan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow._

_“What? Why do you hate your name so much?” He asked, but Deceit just groaned._

_“Okay, off topic. You said deception is my strongest character trait, just as yours is knowledge. You have implemented yours in your work, always studying and working with all that sciencey stuff. Well, I myself have found that I can incorporate my skills into my plays.” He said with a grin, and Logan scoffed._

_“What plays? You’re only sixteen!” He said, and Deceit waved his hand with a smile._

_“And you are one year younger than me in age and yet you work with the scientists at the university. I would say we are both quite above the average intellect of our age.” He spread his arms and looked up and around. “This theatre is mine! I own the stage, and I command the art. Now let me explain.” He said, and Logan nodded. “The manipulation of the mind is a fascinating work, and I have found that through mystery, suspense, and choice of direction, the ability to capture and maintain people’s attention is much easier than you might conceive.” He said, and Logan raised his eyebrow, then sighed._

_Scooting closer to his friend, he leaned in. “What about your little_ hobbies _, Deceit? Your little_ gift _?” He murmured, and Deceit smirked, then a tap on Logan’s shoulder made him turn around to see Deceit suddenly standing behind him. Logan’s wide eyes whipped back, seeing that the boy that had been sitting next to him was gone. He broke out in a smile as Deceit sat back down next to him with a strong grin._

_“I’m getting better, I’d say. I managed to create an illusion the other day that kept the marketplace keeper distracted for a full hour!” He said with excitement, and Logan let out a long breath._

_“Interesting. That is truly impressive. I wish that I could attain your ability of sorcery. Alas, my brothers and father are rather...ordinary.” He said, then it was Deceit’s turn to scoff._

_“‘Ordinary’? You believe your family to be_ ordinary _?! Logan, you are anything but!”_

_Logan raised his eyebrow. “How do you figure?”_

_Deceit shrugged. “Take Roman, for example. Never have I seen anyone so energetic, enthusiastic, or rambunctious as him. His courage is unparalleled by anyone in the kingdom. And Patton, well, no one has ever seen someone with a greater heart of gold. He is like a puppy in human form. And Virgil, well, he seems to just be, I wouldn’t say ‘cursed’, I mean, that’s what everyone else thinks, but he is just his own person. I understand.”_

_He then turned his head with a smile. “And then there’s you.” He said, and Logan raised his eyebrow. Deceit grinned. “You seem so prim and proper, which you are in front of everyone else, but does anyone else know that you are friends with me? No. You’ve hidden our friendship for both of our good. You’re also the most intelligent fifteen-year-old in the land.” He said with a nudge of his elbow, then his eyes changed from amusement to serious. “You also ignore your_ own _little..._ secret, _Logan. What would your brothers say if they found out-”_

_“They WON’T find out,” Logan said in a suddenly harsh tone. His hands gripped the edge of the stage tight. Deceit frowned, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder._

_“Logan, you realise that you can’t keep it back forever.” He said slowly, and Logan let out a long shaky breath._

_“I know. But I have to try.” He then shook his head. “N-Nevermind that.” His shoulders sank with a long sigh, then he looked up, nodding._

_“Back on what you said before, I see your point. And yes, I do hide our friendship, but you know why I do so.” He said, and Deceit’s smile turned down._

_“I certainly do. While the people may think that your youngest brother is the cursed one, they have no way of knowing that the real cursed one is just a simple boy from the town.” He said, his voice growing low. Logan put his hand on the boy’s shoulder._

_“You know that I more than anyone understand and have supported you. I am your friend, and I always will be. When I first met you, do you remember how we connected?” He asked, and Deceit’s spirits lifted._

_“You were reading one of the philosophy texts from the library, one of the advanced reads that none of the villagers would even be able to decipher, then you were shocked when I sat down next to you and remarked about finding someone else who read the same texts as I did.”_

_Logan chuckled. “Reading advanced philosophy and we were only eleven.” He said, and Deceit snickered._

_“True. But we aren’t exactly the most typical of people, are we, Logan?” He asked, and Logan shook his head._

_“We certainly are not.” He then bit his lip, and Deceit lifted his eyebrow._

_“Oh, dear, what is that look for?” He asked warily, and Logan’s face screwed up._

_“I just… what do you suppose would happen if anyone found out about our friendship? I would never tell anyone, not to fear, but out of curiosity, what do you think would-”_

_“Logan, we both know what would happen.” Deceit said, and Logan frowned, then let out a hard breath._

_“You shouldn’t have to always be in fear of my father because of some mistake your own father made!” He shouted suddenly, shocking Deceit, then the older boy sighed._

_“Logan, I don’t fear your father. If anything, he enrages me.” He said bitterly, and Logan hung his head._

_“Yes, and you have every reason to feel that way. He executed your father under false charges.” He said, then Deceit turned his head._

_“Well…”_

_Logan’s head snapped up. “What do you mean, ‘well’?”_

_Deceit closed his eyes. “Logan, they weren’t false charges. My father did try to kill the king.” He said flatly, then he turned his head to see his friend’s eyes were wide. “I would never want to hurt you. I care too much about our friendship, and if I were to fear anything, it would be the loss of this privilege. Your father does not trust me, probably for good reason, but if he were to learn that you and I had become friends…”_

_Logan sighed. “He would execute you as well. Yes, I know.” He muttered. The theatre was silent for a moment, then Logan shook his head. “I swear on my life, I will always keep our friendship hidden. And if anyone ever does discover our secret, I will do anything necessary to protect you. You deserve so much better than you’ve been given.” He promised, and Deceit stood up and held out his hand._

_“I, too, swear that we protect each other. You are my only friend, Logan. And for that, I would do anything for you.” He said, and Logan smiled a smile that few were privilege to receive. A sincere and caring grin that showed his true emotion. Deceit smirked, then they both jumped down from the stage. Logan sighed, fussing with the buttons on his jacket._

_“I must return to the castle. If I’m gone too long, Roman begins to get suspicious.” He said, and Deceit raised his eyebrow._

_“Doesn’t he just think you’re at the university?” He asked, but Logan shrugged._

_“It really depends on the day. But this morning he  seemed exceedingly watchful, and I don't want to cause us any distress.” He said, and Deceit nodded._

_He held out his hand, smiling. “It is always good to see you, Logan.” He said, and Logan took the outstretched hand in his own, shaking strongly._

_“I will try to come back as soon as I can.”_

_Deceit then bowed with a dramatic wave of his hand. “Then until we meet again, sire.” He said, and Logan chuckled, shaking his head, then turned and walked out of the theatre, Deceit watching him go, and he found himself staring at the door long after it had closed behind the prince. He let out a long breath, turned around and walked back up the steps to the stage, moved to the centre, then closed his eyes to indulge in his own world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this chapter written for a long time, at least the part of the flashback. This is a very important part to the story, and the relationship between Logan and Deceit is something that is going to drastically change the story, and there is a small hint in here that plays a HUGE part in what is going to happen soon. So I hope you paid attention to everything.  
> That's all, and I really hope you guys are liking this so far!


	7. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is acting strange...

A week and a half later, Roman was already up and around like his normal self, although far warier. He hardly left Virgil’s side. The youngest prince had woken up the day after Logan and Patton first checked on him, and just like Roman, he was making a fast recovery. He was still bedridden, however, that didn’t affect his attitude whatsoever. From the moment that he was well enough to be able to fully function again, he was making his smart remarks and talking with Roman about revenge on ‘the sneaky snake bastard’, as he had dubbed Deceit as such.

Patton was trying his best to keep his brothers upbeat, giving up his time to take care of them, despite Roman’s constant complaints that he was the oldest and he didn’t need comfort, that he was fine, but Patton could see right through his outer shell to find that Roman was, in fact, fearful and suspicious of everyone. He had every reason to be, but Patton still felt the need to try to calm him. That was what brothers were for, after all. Virgil greatly enjoyed Patton’s company, something to keep him happy. Although he couldn’t be with him every second, Patton was with him as often as he could be. He wanted to be there for Virgil. To care for his little brother. He would always be there for him and Roman.

Logan, on the other hand, was keeping his distance from the two, indulging himself back into the astronomy interests that he needed to capture his attention, distracting himself from all that was happening. Patton wondered why he was avoiding his philosophy books like the plague, seeing as he had never seen Logan go one day without reading some sort of text at some point.

But to Logan, reading the text on those pages was just a reminder to him of his old friend, and as much as he wanted to deny the truth, the fact was that the Deceit he knew was gone. The man who he had thought was his friend had tried to _murder_ his brothers, then he had attacked Logan himself. And that attack wasn’t like the sparring they would occasionally partake in. Deceit’s intentions had been deadly. Just thinking about that burned Logan inside more than he thought anything ever would.

Ordinarily, he was very skilled at keeping his stronger emotions at bay, retaining his anger and his fear, his pain, but this had shattered the lock he had on them. He had become distant from his brothers, and even when his father had wanted to speak with him, he had been hesitant about something that he would normally never question. But he had obliged to the King’s order and reported to him to give details about the happenings.

He had explained what happened, what Deceit admitted to him in the courtyard, and how he had been infiltrating the Knights for weeks as Dwight. The King was furious that Deceit had managed to get away, but he was more concerned for his sons’ safety than anything. But in the conversation with Logan about Deceit, he continuously brought up what a threat to the kingdom he was, how he was no better than his father and his magical treachery. Logan had found his judgement a bit harsh, holding back every remark about how Deceit wasn’t his father, but he couldn’t let a single word about that slip. He could never let his father know that Deceit was his friend.

_Was._

_Had been._

Logan wanted to hate Deceit for what he had done. He wanted to be more than just furious, but no matter how enraged he was, he couldn’t shake the thought.

He still saw Deceit as his friend.

Despite everything that he had done against his family, Logan couldn’t help but revert back to when he had someone who understood him. Truly.

His mind became clouded, and he was unable to figure out which path he wanted to go down. So he allowed himself to get lost in the stars. He hardly slept, hardly ate, hardly surrendered himself to conversation with Patton or Roman or Virgil. He just spent every night staring mindlessly into the sky, continuing his research, but for the first time in his life, he found he didn’t truly enjoy his studies. He was numb to almost everything.

 _Almost_ everything.

One person managed to get him to open up.

The one person he loved more than anyone.

The only person who finally managed to break him out of silence.

* * *

 

_Three days later..._

“Logan?”

The intellectual looked up from his astronomy textbooks to see his younger brother standing in the doorway, and he sighed.

“Patton.”

The younger prince rubbed his arm, then slowly walked towards Logan. “Lo, listen. You can’t just seal yourself off from us. I don’t know why you are, but I do know that Roman, Virgil and I miss you being around. Roman wouldn’t admit that, though.” He leaned on Logan’s desk. “ _I_ miss you. A _lot_. I don’t know what happened, whether this has to do with Deceit or-”

“Don’t even bring him up. I don’t want to think about that man….” He let out a long breath, giving Patton a small window to give input.

“Okay, I won’t. But can you at least come down to eat with us? Emery assured us that Virgil is now able to move around fine, and he’s been with Roman all day, just happy to be up. He misses you too, Lo. Please come join us.” He asked, and Logan frowned, then dropped the compass he was holding and leaned back in his chair with a hard breath.

“Alright. I’ll join you.” He stood up, and Patton eyed him with a small smile. Logan wasn’t wearing his jacket, surprisingly, his prim and proper attire hung on the hook on the wall. His white shirt was still crisp, though, the sleeves rolled to just below his elbows. His dark blue vest over that was unbuttoned, the silver accents on it seeming to be shining less bright. Logan looked like he hadn’t slept in a week, and Patton frowned, then walked over to him as he was fixing his belt and buttoning his vest.

“Lo, are you okay?” Patton asked softly, and Logan lifted his head as he tied his white ascot around his neck loosely, clipping the blue gem that pinned it down with a sigh. Brushing his hands down his vest, he turned to face his younger brother.

“I’m fine, Patton. Thank you.” He said, and Patton stared at him for a moment, then he shrugged.

“Come on. Virgil will be happy to see you.” He said with a smile, taking Logan’s hand and pulling him down the hall. The older of the two couldn’t help but smile at the constant optimism his brother possessed. Quite admirable in itself, Logan would say. Patton dragged Logan into the dining hall, where he saw Virgil and Roman sitting at the table, chatting. When they heard the footsteps, they both looked up, and both their faces immediately formed into smiles.

Roman leaned back in his chair, catching his brother’s eye. “Logan. I’m glad that Patton was able to get you out of your solitary confinement.” He said, and Logan chuckled softly, pulling his chair back as he sat down. He remained quiet, and Virgil raised his eyebrow.

“Logan, seriously, what is the matter? Don’t think we haven’t noticed what’s going on. You’re not just keeping to yourself, you’re specifically avoiding _us_ ,” Virgil said, gesturing to Roman and himself. “Now, I know this has something to do with Deceit, but-”

“Virgil, I need you to understand, my motives for how I have been acting are for me to know, and me alone. It doesn’t matter.”

“It might,” Roman said, leaning his elbow on the arm of his chair and resting his head against his hand. “Judging by the way you’ve been acting, I don’t buy what you’re selling, Lo. There’s something bigger here. What’s going on?” He asked, and Logan hung his head, then turned to look at Patton.

“I thought you said we were just going to eat together. I did not anticipate a full interrogation of my time spent.” He said with a certain bitterness, and Patton drew back slightly.

“Logan…” He started, but Logan just shook his head, then lifted his gaze to his other brothers.

“If you don’t mind, I would appreciate refraining from this topic.” He said, but Roman shook his head.

“I don’t think so, Logan. I want a clear answer from you. You’ve never, _ever_ acted this way before, and I’m just a bit concerned.” He said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

“Roman…” He muttered, and his older brother frowned.

“Logan, tell me what’s going on. I’m the oldest, and I watch out for all of you. You’ll have to listen to me at some point, I’m going to be the next King. Now tell me.” He said, but Logan just scoffed.

“Are you seriously pulling rank on me, Roman? I thought you were above that. Besides, you’re not King yet. You can’t use that against me. Additionally, _I_ was the one who made sure everyone got along, made sure  _you_ did your duties, and made sure to keep a calm head in every crisis since we were _children_. So, if anything, you should show me some respect.” Logan stated with a slight bit of venom, and the other three went quiet. Virgil was the first to speak after an awkward silence.

“Where the hell is this coming from, Lo? This completely new attitude, you talking back to Roman- wait, that’s actually pretty normal, you're always on his case,” he said, then he waved his hands. “But this snarky, disrespectful mood just isn’t you. _You’re_ not you.” He said, leaning forward. “Roman is right. Something is up with you. And whatever it is, it has to do with Deceit. I’m positive about that.” He stated.

Logan crossed his arms. “Are you done?” He remarked, and Virgil’s eyes went wide, then Logan sighed and stood up, pushing his chair back. “Well, this has been great. Thank you, Patton, I truly appreciate your attempt to bring me back into this family like we were before, but there are just some things that I need to keep to myself.” He turned his gaze to Roman, who startled at the ice that lingered in his eyes. “I don’t understand why that is so hard for you to grasp, Roman. But I need you to stay out of this. I need to deal with this on my own.” He spoke, leaving his oldest brother sitting with wide eyes.

Logan spun around and stalked down the hall, stopping in his room quickly. He grabbed his jacket from the hook it hung on, pulling the navy blue garment on and connecting the clasps in the front. He slid his sword into the sheath and clipped the strap around his belt, buckling the shining silver buckle then letting out a sigh. Removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his fingers, he gritted his teeth. Replacing his glasses, he left his room and strode back down the hall and out through the courtyard towards the town with one goal in his mind, never noticing his younger brother hiding behind the pillar watching him go with wide eyes.

* * *

 

Patton ran back into the dining hall, and Roman rose to his feet. “Well? Did you see where he went?” He asked worriedly, and Patton nodded, but his face turned nervous.

“I did, Roman, but I don’t think that’s as big a problem as what he’s planning to _do_.” He said, and Virgil’s eyebrow rose.

“Meaning…?”

Patton bit his lip, then wrung his hands together. “He’s heading towards the town with a very determined and irritated face, and...well...he has his sword.” He said slowly, and Roman’s eyes shot open, glancing to the side to see the same reaction from the youngest prince. Roman’s fists clenched, then he nodded.

“Okay, then. You two, get your jackets, Virgil, grab your sword. We’re going after him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even express how excited I am about the next chapter. I have had it written for SO LONG, and trust me, it's going to be WILD.  
> I'm going to wait to see what people think about this chapter until I publish the next one, so if you want to see the next chapter soon, give me your feedback in the comments!  
> What do you think is going to happen?!


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to publish this chapter for so long, and I am so excited that I can finally get it out. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Also, I'm sorry.  
> You'll understand soon.

Logan’s breath was hard as he stalked down the street, fixing his jacket and ignoring the waves he got from the townspeople. Reaching the theatre house, he paused, closing his eyes. He placed his hand on the weathered wooden door, then pushed it open with a heavy heart. Once inside, he at once closed the door behind him, sliding the lock into place. He sighed, then turned around, his eyes sweeping the dark theatre. His teeth gritted together hard, then he narrowed his eyes.

“QUINLAN!” He shouted, and immediately a hiss sounded.

“Logan… What did we say about-”

“Enough, Quin. Stop with all this about your ‘real name’. I’ve known it for years, and I’ve known _you_ for years. Show yourself, coward.” He spat, then the lights of the theatre grew bright, and Logan looked up to see that all the spotlight candles had been lit, then a familiar chuckle sounded from the front. Logan turned his head to see Deceit standing on centre stage, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed but a flat and emotionless face.

Logan started down the aisle, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “So. It’s come to this, has it, Quin? I thought we promised as children that we would _protect_ each other.” He said with a bite, but a shrug was the response from the other.

“I promised that to _you_ , and _you alone_. I never said that I wouldn’t hurt your brothers.” He said simply, and Logan stopped in his tracks. He stared at the man with a pained face, then shook his head.

“But why would you ever want to hurt them? What did they do to you?!” He sighed. “I can understand that Roman can be a bit overzealous at times, and he did nearly find out about our friendship at multiple accounts, but that gives you _no_ reason to try to kill him! Or Virgil! He’s just a boy, Quin! And you near killed him!” He yelled, and at that Deceit put his hands up with a flick.

“It’s not my fault Virgil was caught in the crossfire. Roman brought him along, it was unexpected. But if it’s worth anything, I did try to talk Roman out of bringing him.” He said, but Logan just balled his fists.

“That would have made no difference!” He shouted, his temper rising. “You still returned here and attempted to kill both Patton and myself! _What did we do to you?!_ Was it something _I_ did? Did I wrong you in some way? What happened?!” He exclaimed, and Deceit raised his eyebrow when he detected the pain in Logan’s voice as if he were suffering. Then his eyes went wide.

“Logan, you still care about me, don’t you?” He said in a quiet tone, and the prince froze, then turned his head away. Deceit felt his breath hitch. “Why… why do you still care? After everything I’ve done?” He asked, his voice cracking. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, let out a breath then lifted his head to open his eyes, meeting Deceit’s gaze.

“Because…. I want to believe that the Quin I made friends with twelve years ago is still in there somewhere. I have to hope that you haven’t been completely consumed by what you think you can’t fight. I know how strong you are, Quin. You were such a brave child. And when we were teenagers, when we looked out for each other… where’s that person now?” He asked, shaking his head. Deceit drew back a bit when he saw the tears on the edge of Logan’s eyes. “I want my one true friend back.” He whispered.

Deceit’s eyes were wider than he thought they could be, his one snake eye flickering with an emotion he was unaware he still had. He stumbled back a few steps, then in a flash, Logan was up on the stage, staring right into the other man’s eyes. Deceit took another step back, but Logan grabbed his hand. His face was desperate, and Deceit had never seen him look so weak. The brave prince that held the intellect far beyond his years that had never seemed to fear anything now looked like a terrified child that was just looking for someone to hug him and tell him, ‘It’s okay’. They stood silent for a moment, then a banging on the door made Deceit jump, tensing up, but Logan held him steady.

“Quin… please. I _know_ that there is good in you. I know that for a _fact_.” He said and Deceit felt himself drawing back a bit as the pounding on the door increased. A voice yelled through.

“Logan?! Are you in there?! Unlock the door!!” Roman shouted. Logan closed his eyes, and Deceit looked up to see the second lock on the door snap shut, then Logan looked up just as a very faint glow faded from his eyes. Deceit stared at him, confusion building, then he managed to find words through his bleak cloud.

“Logan, do you still care about me that much that you are trying to save me from your brother?! You’re willing to risk letting it take-”

“I CARE ABOUT YOU, QUIN! I SWORE I WOULD PROTECT YOU!” Logan screamed, his head dropping as his shoulders slumped, and Deceit froze as a tear fell from Logan’s cheek. Suddenly the door was kicked open, the locks breaking, and Roman and the other two brothers ran in, Virgil closing the door behind them to ensure Deceit no escape, for all the good it would do against a sorcerer. The three froze when they saw their brother in tears, still holding Deceit’s arm. Patton started forward.

“Logan?” He said in a soft voice, but the intellectual man didn’t even acknowledge his brothers were there. He just stared at Deceit.

“Quin… I made you a promise. We made promises to each other! I intend to always keep that bonding pact!” He expressed, and Deceit’s uneasy gaze fell upon the other princes. Roman stood with wide eyes, then stepped forward, drawing his sword.

“Lift your magic on my brother, you lying scum.” He spat, but immediately Logan was standing protectively in front of Deceit, shaking his head.

“NO! Roman, he’s not the villainous person you assume him to be!” He shouted, then it was Virgil’s turn to cry out.

“WHAT?! Did you forget that he near killed both Roman and me?! Or that he tried to kill _you_?!” He exclaimed, but this only brought a tensed reaction from Logan, the proper gentleman squeezing his eyes shut.

“No, none of you understand… how could you?” A hard and choky breath escaped his lips, his composure beginning to shatter. “I… I swore to Quin when we were children that I would protect him…” He murmured, and Patton tilted his head, then moved his gaze to Deceit.

“Your name is Quin?” He asked, making Deceit flinch.

“What do you mean, you promised him when you were kids?” Roman asked with suspicion, and Logan turned his gaze to Deceit, who sighed with a nod. Logan moved his eyes back to his older brother.

“We… we met when we were eleven. Correction, he was twelve. We connected immediately, and we decided to become friends.” Roman’s eyes grew wide. “We kept it hidden due to what father would have done if he found out. Besides, I know how _you_ would have reacted, too, Roman.” Logan said, and Roman stepped back at the slight maliciousness in the words. Logan went on. “We spent most of our time here, and I swore to him that I would never let anyone learn of our friendship,” he glanced at the trickster. “Until now. And I promised him that I would always protect him.” He said, then his gaze snapped back to his older brother. “So leave him alone,” he drew his sword and glared at Roman. “Or you go through me.”

The three brothers stood frozen, unsure of how to react to this new information until Roman finally shook his head. “Logan, this is ridiculous! Get away from him! He’s-”

“HE’S NOT DANGEROUS, ROMAN!” His gaze hardened. “But if you attempt to hurt him, you’ll find out just how dangerous _I_ can be.” He snarled, then a golden glow shimmered across his eyes. The three brothers stepped back, the oldest brother’s breath catching in his throat. He had seen that glow before, and he knew exactly what it was, but never would he have even imagined seeing the shine in his own brother.

“Logan...you...you have magic?” He murmured, but Logan shook his head, turning his gaze away.

“No. Not exactly...It’s much worse than that…” He said, then his eyes narrowed. “But you would never understand, Roman! You, with your narrow mind! Why can’t you just see the truth and let Quin be?!” He exclaimed, raising his sword again. His harsh warning had returned, and the princes looked between each other, unsure of what to do.

Patton felt his heart starting to crumble, staring at Logan and feeling like he was staring at a completely different person. The Logan he knew had spent hours teaching him about things that he loved, laughing with him, trying to keep everything in order, but now he was faced with a broken man, torn between his family and his friend. Never had Patton seen or even heard Logan threaten Roman, but this now sounded deadly serious. It scared him, and just the thought of fearing his brother made him even more frightened, along with the fact that Logan had magic he could use against them.

Virgil, too, felt as Patton did. He had thought that he could always trust Logan, but here he was being threatened by the blade that could easily cut them to ribbons. Logan’s sword mastery was even above that of Roman, if only by a little. Still, if Logan was threatening Roman, it was a pointless venture to fight him. Roman would lose. And learning that his brother was a sorcerer?! How had he not seen it?! But what set him with the most unease was that Logan had said what he had was much worse than magic… what could he possibly mean?

Roman grappled with the thought that his little brother had just dared him to attack, brandishing his blade against his own. Roman knew that it was absurd. This was all absurd! Logan was defending a criminal! Someone who had almost killed both him and their little brother! But Logan didn’t even care?! And he had hidden the fact that they had been friends for twelve years?! Roman didn’t buy it. He knew his brother. Logan would never have gone behind their backs to consort with someone their father had pegged as dangerous. Logan was law-abiding. More than that, he had _made_ the rules for the four siblings. And now he claimed that he would protect Deceit with his _life_ ? He couldn’t believe it. But what he had seen, what Logan had...His brother had magic. _Magic_. All these years and Roman had never even known that he had a sorcerer as a brother. His mind was spinning with stress. Roman didn’t know what to think.

Deceit switched his gaze from Logan to the other three princes. He was absolutely torn between running or standing with his best friend. Because he had realised the truth. He still cared about Logan too. As much as he wanted it all to be fantasy, to just wake up and for none of this to have happened, to go back to before he had even attacked Roman and Virgil so he didn’t start anything, he couldn’t. Everything was already in motion, and he had no way to stop this battle between the brothers. He was at fault for the rift that was starting to form between Prince Logan and the other three sons of Lachlan. His heart was beating out of control, staring at Logan, shocked as he felt tears running down over the scaled side of his face. He reached a hand up to make sure they were real, and sure enough, the small drops slipped down his fingers. He closed his eyes, a hard breath escaping his lips as an idea made its way into his mind, one that he wasn’t sure he would be able to follow, but he knew that it would be the only way for the fight to stop.

Logan couldn’t differentiate right from wrong at this point. He wanted to protect his best friend, but by doing so he would lose his brothers. If he let Roman have his way, he lost Quin. His normally calm and collected self was breaking down and he had no clue how to stop this feeling of confusion. He didn’t like it at all, but he was unable to escape it. His mind was clouded, and he couldn’t seem to find his way out of the murky darkness. And the fact that the cold and controlling feeling he feared was starting to fill his head didn’t help. His hand tightened around his sword, tears running down his face, staring into his brother’s green eyes when suddenly Roman’s eyes went wide and his hand flew to his belt, grabbing one of his smaller knives. Logan startled, watching with fear, then his heart stopped when he saw Roman’s gaze was behind him. He heard the _shink_ of Deceit’s knife, and he knew what Quin was planning. He knew _exactly_ what he was thinking, and he wouldn’t let that happen. Roman’s eyes narrowed, he drew his arm back then he flicked his wrist, the knife flying through the air. Logan’s eyes set, and he dropped his sword to step in front of Deceit, time slowing down as Roman’s eyes shot open and he heard Quin call his name from behind him. Logan felt the knife pierce his chest, choking, then everything sped up again when he heard the scream from Patton. He fell back, Quin catching him in his arms. The other man stared down at him with wide eyes, his mouth moving but no sound being made. Roman stood frozen, his breath stopped, eyes wide and fearful. He had just sent a knife right into his brother’s body. Virgil tried shaking him, but Roman couldn’t seem to snap out of his trance.

Logan looked down at the knife stuck in his chest, then he reached and grabbed the hilt of it and before either Quin or Patton could tell him to stop he ripped it out, gasping as he did. Immediately dark red blood began to blossom across his chest, then he felt a drop on his cheek, and he lifted his gaze to see that Quin had tears streaming down his face, lifting him up to hold him tight. His shoulders shook as Logan comforted him in whispers, telling him it was okay. Patton was then at their side, and he pressed down on Logan’s chest, making his older brother flinch, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. Patton looked up at Quin.

“You… you really do care, don’t you? You two really were friends.” He said in a hushed tone, and Quin nodded, hanging his head.

“Logan, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!” He cried, and that snapped Roman out of his daze. He stared in shock at the split-faced man holding his little brother with love and pain, sobbing. “Logan, please… just… I don’t want to be alone again…” He whispered, closing his eyes. “You kept your promise… you protected me… I should have cared for you… I want it to go back to the way it was…” He felt his heart speeding up as Logan’s eyes started to fade, his breathing shaky and faint. Quin sucked in air as his breath grew short from his sobs. “I care about you…” His voice shattered, then he gritted his teeth, his inner pain unable to stay bottled up any longer. He screamed Logan’s name, and in that second a white flash enveloped the room. Quin flinched, then when he opened his eyes the theatre was bright as if midday inside. He felt a movement, and he looked down to see Logan lift his head up with wide eyes, Quin’s quickly following the look as he realised that there was no longer a blood stain on Logan’s tunic and the man sat up, facing his best friend. Logan stared at Quin for a moment, his mouth hanging open, then he gently reached out and touched the left side of Quin’s face with a mystified gaze, and the young man was confused until he saw Logan’s bright smile.

“Quin…” He whispered, and Quin slowly raised his hand to his cheek, then his breath stopped. He felt no scales, no rough area around his eye, and only then did he realise that he saw the exact same way out of both eyes. He and Logan met gazes as his all-black sinister outfit changed back to the white and yellow jacket he used to wear all the time, his hair turning back to his fluffy locks and light brown colour. He stared at Logan with amazement, then Logan threw his arms around him, Quin embracing him gladly. The light faded away and everything was back, the three brothers looking at each other, then freezing when they saw their brother and the other man hugging, Quin’s shoulders shaking as he cried, no longer in pain but in joy, Logan’s expression the same. Roman felt an immense weight lift from his chest, but some still remained. He ignored the feeling though, focussing on the fact that his brother was completely unscathed and that the man who he had only known as Deceit now looked completely different, a kind smile and laughing eyes. He moved closer, Virgil launching himself onto the stage to run to his older brother who was already being embraced by Patton.

Logan turned to Roman, and the eldest looked away for a moment, then Logan’s voice called him back. “Roman.” The future king raised his gaze to see Logan’s brown eyes matching his bright smile. “I understand. And I’m sorry.” His voice was soft and delicate, and before Logan knew what was happening he was in Roman’s arms, his brother holding him tight.

Quin was looking at Logan with a grin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look into a pair of bright shining eyes and a happy grin. Patton smiled, then leaned forward to pull Quin close to him in an embrace. “Thank you.” He said quietly and Quin’s eyes widened when he was met by the same look from Virgil. Patton closed his eyes, leaning his head on Quin’s shoulder. The man didn’t know what to do, but he slowly patted the prince on the back until he pulled away, then a very familiar voice caught his attention.

“Quin, I knew there was still good in you. And you brought it all out. So are you ready to come back?” Logan said, then he bit his lip. “I mean...as in coming back out of your…” He found himself lacking words, and Quin sighed.

“Dark streak?” He offered with a frown, and Logan nodded slowly. Quin shrugged with a smirk. “Y’know, if there were ever anyone to break me out of it, you would be that person.” He said, and Logan chuckled.

“Well, I was pretty much the only person you interacted with for ten years of your life.” He said, and Quin sighed, then Roman nudged Logan.

“Hey, sorry to break up your little reunion or whatever, but Logan, I need answers. NOW. What the hell is up with you?” He asked in a sharp manner, and Logan stared at him in confusion.

“What are you-” He then stopped, clicking his tongue. “Ah. You mean what I said before.” He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes, then he replaced them with a push of his finger. “And what you saw.”

Roman nodded, and Virgil eyed his brother warily. “Logan, what...what did you mean when you said it wasn’t magic, but worse?” He wondered in a small voice. Quin’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head, moving in front of Logan to meet the eyes of the brothers.

“Um, this isn’t exactly a good conversation to be having. I know you’re curious, but...for Logan’s own good, don’t ask about it.” He said quickly, making Patton raise his eyebrow.

“What? Why?”

Roman narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. “Okay, Quin, you may have won a bit of my trust back, but I need answers from my brother, and I need you to be quiet. If he has magic, Father will not take kindly to it, and I also need to know how-”

“NO!” Quin shouted, startling the oldest prince. “I mean it! You...you can’t bring it out…” He said slowly, causing a spread of unease between the three. Virgil played with the cuff of his jacket nervously.

“What...exactly….does that mean?”

“I’ll tell you what it means!” Logan shouted from behind Quin, and Roman’s eyes went wide at the dark echo in his brother’s voice. Quin froze, a panic spreading through him, then he shook his head with a sad sigh.

“I tried, Logan….” He murmured.

Logan glared at Roman with crossed arms, observing his brother’s fearful face. Roman couldn’t turn away from the dark eyes that glimmered gold, boring into him with anger. Logan’s hands clenched on his arms. “You wouldn’t understand what being scorned is, Roman. You’re the prodigal son. The most skilled man in the kingdom and the most feared knight in the land. And I’ll give you all my respect for that. And Patton, always so happy and joyful, so supportive and caring of us all. You take care of Virgil more than anyone, and there isn’t a sweeter man on the planet. Virgil, if anyone were to come close to what I feel, it would be you. The way that Father treats you is unfair, and I know how hard it has been for you. But at least you all don’t have to pretend.” He spat, and Patton reached out his hand with sad eyes.

“Logan…” He was inches from his brother’s arm when he was shoved back, but no physical contact was made. Logan’s eyes flickered brighter, glaring at Patton. The sweet man stared at Logan, his lip starting to quiver at the brother he loved. “Lo?...” His voice was scared, and Quin stood up.

“Logan, just take a breath. You...you’re strong...just push it away…” He said calmly, but Logan snapped his head to his friend.

“I _CAN’T_ , Quin!! I’ve hidden it for _seventeen years_! I have every liberty to let it out!” He yelled, causing Quin to shrink back. Roman started forward, but Logan closed his eyes. “Roman, I wouldn’t get any closer if I were you.” He said without turning around, freezing his brother in his tracks. Turning back to face the princes, Logan shook his head, then when he looked up the area under his eyes was darker, his gold shining eyes outlined in black. Virgil stepped back a bit as Logan clenched his hands. “You wouldn’t understand, Roman. Having to fight back something every single day that could consume you at any moment… having to pretend that your life is normal when it is anything but…” His voice had grown bitter, and a black aura started to form around his head, spreading out in swirls and lines like a cloud of smoke. The dark echo in his voice shook, and his teeth gritted in pained anger.“You wouldn’t understand what it’s like to be cursed.”

 

The three princes froze, staring at their brother with wide eyes. Patton shook his head, taking a step towards Logan.

“Logan...you...you’re not-”

“Cursed, Patton? Is that what you were going to say?” Logan said harshly, Patton drawing back. “Oh, I most certainly am. And I doubt Father ever told you, Roman. Why would he let slip that one of his sons had been cursed since he was a child?” He spat, bringing a shocked look from the eldest brother. He turned to look at Virgil with wide eyes, who then looked up at the dark-eyed man.

“Logan, what hap-”

Quin stepped in front of his friend again. “Okay, you all need to stop. Unless you want this to get any worse, then you should seriously shut up.” He stated, causing Virgil to raise his eyebrow. Quin shook his head. “Look, I care about him just as much as you. But I know this side of him better than anyone. And trust me when I tell you this will only get worse!” he warned, and Roman threw his hands up with a groan.

“What the hell do you _mean_ , ‘it’ll get worse’?!” He asked, making Quin’s eyes go wide.

“ _ARE YOU DEAF??! WHAT DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT-”_

A low chuckle from behind him made his eyes go wide, then Quin shook his head. “Oh, you’ve done it now.” He muttered as the laugh grew darker, echoing in the theatre.

“Quinlan. You know that at this point there’s no use in trying to hold me back.” Logan smirked, and Quin cringed, then Logan shoved him aside to glare at Roman. “You know, Roman, he has a point. You really never did listen to orders. You gave them out just fine, but when someone tried to tell _you_ what to do, nothing.” A dark grin crossed his face, then he was directly in front of Roman as if he had moved with the speed of light. Roman stumbled back with wide eyes, and Logan tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. “Are you afraid, Roman? _You_? The mighty prince who has faced every danger the world has to offer with no fear is now scared of his own younger brother.” He chuckled, then his expression changed in seconds. “You should be scared, Roman. All of you should be. Quin tried to warn you. He tried to tell you not to bring it up. But you did, and that mistake will cost you.”

In an unbelievably fast movement and a flash of steel, Roman cried out as Logan’s blade slashed across him, both Patton and Virgil startling in fear at their brother’s actions. Logan lowered his sword, glaring at his older brother breathing hard as he held a hand to his face, then he turned to look at Logan, and Virgil and Patton gasped at the long gash that travelled from his hairline down over his right eye almost to his jaw. His eyes were wide, his right blinking a bit from the blood that dripped into it. Logan’s face held a maniacal presence that set even Quin on edge.

He knew exactly how dangerous Logan could be, and if he was driven too close to the edge, there was no telling what he would do. He himself had taken pleasure in the attempt to murder both Roman and Virgil, then duelling his best friend, but that wasn’t even close to how far he could have gone. He had always been good at fighting against the power, keeping it at bay to an extent. But he knew that what Logan had been cursed with was far stronger and something he couldn’t fight any longer. How he had kept it down this long Quin still couldn’t believe. But now they were all in danger. He wanted to blame Logan’s brothers for it, seeing as this was mostly their fault, although he knew that Logan’s switch was also due to him. Had he just protected Logan as the prince had done for him, maybe this wouldn’t have happened? But nothing could change it now.

Logan swished his sword down, watching in amusement as Roman backed away from him over to their brothers. “You really are afraid, aren’t you?” He laughed harshly. “That’s adorable.” He glanced back at Quin. “What do you think, Quinlan? Should I teach them another lesson?” He asked in a tone that froze the brothers. Quin shook his head.

“Logan, I know you can still see reason. Please.” He started in a soft voice, but Logan just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why I bothered asking, I’m doing what I want anyway.” He sheathed his sword, then his finger twitched. Roman and Virgil shouted as their eyes went wide, Logan turning around with gleeful eyes to see the dark aura that he gave off wisping in black smoke around Patton’s neck, the young man gasping as he was lifted off the ground. Virgil’s eyes went wide.

“PATTON!” He screeched, reaching out, then he fell to the ground, the smoke wrapped around his legs. He looked up with fear as he heard the footsteps nearing him, his breath speeding up when his brother stood above him. He felt tears running down his face, hearing Patton choking and gasping behind him, Logan’s psychotic eyes boring into him. Virgil’s voice was small and scared when he finally managed to speak. “Logan...please…” He squeaked, but Logan just chuckled, drawing his sword again.

Roman had been frozen in shock, then Virgil’s plea brought him back. He felt the weight on his chest suffocating him upon seeing his youngest brother pinned and in immediate danger from their own sibling, his other brother gasping for air. A tear ran down Roman’s cheek as the only solution entered his mind. He looked to the side at Quin to see him nod with pained eyes, and Roman sighed. Patton’s cry and Virgil’s panicked begging echoed in the theatre, and Roman gritted his teeth then set himself.

“ _Logan_!” He shouted, and his brother snapped his head up, his dark eyes glinting, then he smirked.

“Roman. You’re helpless against this.” He turned to face him, his hand tight on his sword, then he froze, the blade fell from his fingers and the smoke that held Virgil disappeared. Roman shook his head with tears raining down his face.

“I’m sorry…”

Logan choked, eyes wide, falling to his knees, hand on his chest. Virgil’s eyebrow rose, then his eyes grew huge when he saw the knife that had pierced Logan’s heart. His older brother let out a gasped choke, a hard breath bringing blood from his mouth. The black around his eyes disappeared as they fluttered closed, then he collapsed to the ground. He laid motionless, and Patton fell from the smokey grasp, coughing with a hand on his throat, then he looked up with wide eyes. He switched his gaze from Logan to Roman, stopping on the oldest. Roman’s breath was short and shaky, then he stumbled back with a sob, falling onto one of the seats in the front row of the theatre. Quin knelt down next to Logan, hanging his head and closing his eyes as he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Virgil moved over to Patton to lift him up, then they both slowly walked over towards Logan. Patton felt the tears in his eyes as he stared at the blade deep in his brother’s chest. For the second time in less than twenty minutes he had watched his brother receive a knife in his chest, both times by Roman, but this time wasn’t accidental, and it was aimed to kill.

“It was the only way,” Quin said softly, trying to refrain from crying. He didn’t want to open his eyes because then all he would see was the dead body of the only person who had ever cared about him. His only friend. Gone.

Roman hung his head as Virgil carefully pulled the knife from Logan’s chest, flinching at the blood it brought to stain his navy jacket, the silver accents turning red. Roman leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, the blood from the slash inflicted by his brother dripping down his fingers. His shoulders shook, taking a long and shaky breath when a voice stopped his heart.

“Is that guilt, Roman? Pain? _Agony_? I would have thought that with all the evil and villainous men you’ve slain, you’d have no problem killing me.”

The dark voice echoed in the theatre, making everyone look up with wide eyes. A sinister chuckle followed.

“Or, at least trying to, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH, CLIFFHANGER!!!  
> I'm gonna hold off on posting the next chapter even though I have it written because I want to let you guys get really excited and then be absolutely torn apart by it. I'm sorry, but I give you a serious fair warning about what is coming.


	9. A Turn of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to say this now:
> 
> I'M SORRY.

Quin and Roman both bolted to their feet, their eyes searching the room in a cross of panic and hope, fear and distress. A snicker sounded, and Quin gritted his teeth. The voice then scoffed. “Quin, you didn’t know everything about me, did you? Did you know about this? Or Roman? I doubt Father even knew this was a possible aspect of the curse.” The dark echo surrounded his voice again, and Roman swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands shaking, then a tap on his shoulder made him spin around to stare right into the gold and glinting eyes.

“Surprise.” Logan threw his fist forward, driving it right into Roman’s face, felling his brother to the ground. Patton and Virgil both jumped, staring at Logan with wide eyes, then when they looked back down at the stage where they had just held him, their brother was gone. Virgil looked up at Patton with fright in his eyes, and Patton started forward.

“Logan-”

Virgil grabbed Patton’s wrist, stopping him. “Pat...I don’t think that’s Logan anymore…” He murmured, and tears built up in Patton’s eyes. He looked back and forth from Virgil to Logan, shaking his head.

“N-No… Logan is…” He tried to make any sense of what was happening, but all he knew was that his brother had tried to kill him. He cared about Logan so much. He cared about him more than anyone, maybe even more than Virgil. He was his hero. His brilliant and caring brother. But now… was his Logan really gone?

Logan crouched over Roman, his older brother holding his bleeding nose with a groan. “Shit… Logan, please…” He muttered, but Logan held Roman down with his hand, the strength he possessed shocking Roman, then a smirk grew on Logan’s face as he eyed the still bleeding gash on Roman’s face.

“Ooh, I’m sure that hurts, Roman. Here, let me check.” He placed his hand on Roman’s cheek, then suddenly Roman felt white hot agony shoot through him, and he screeched in pain, meeting his brother’s gaze to see Logan’s eyes narrowed, glowing brighter. He cried out as he lost breath, then a blur tackled Logan off of him, slamming him to the ground and pinning him. Roman jolted, breathing hard, looking up to see Quin holding down Logan, struggling to keep his hands down. Logan hissed in anger, glaring at the man on top of him.

“GET OFF OF ME!” He shouted, his eyes lighting up again, but Quin shook his head with despair.

“Don’t even try, Logan. We both know that doesn’t work on me. You discovered that when we were children. Now please, just _try and fight against it!!”_ He begged, but Logan shook his head angrily, then closed his eyes with a hard breath.

“Quinlan, let me go right now, or I’ll kill him.” He stated, and Quin raised his eyebrow.

“What? Who-”

A cry rang out, and Quin looked up to see that Logan once again had Patton in his grasp, now restraining his arms and legs as well, the smokey noose around his neck slowly tightening. Virgil’s eyes went wide, then he ran forward towards Patton, whipping his head around at his older brother.

“ _Logan, stop it!”_ He yelled, but Logan only smirked, his eyes still closed. He let out a low chuckle, clicking his tongue in a tsk.

“You would think you all would learn, but no, you clearly don’t. How many times do I have to say it?” Shaking his head, he tilted his head up with a crooked frown. “It’s far too late to try to stop this, Quin. There’s no saving me at this point.” He then sighed. “Oh, well. Things have to come to an end at some point or another.”

He opened his eyes with a devious grin, the glow darker and more intense than ever before. He still stared up at Quin, the man looking down at him with wide eyes, then a scream from Patton brought his head up. Patton cried out in pain as the wisps tightened, choking him harder. Virgil ran towards him, but the second that he tried to touch the smoke he gasped, drawing back and looking down at his hands, red and burnt. His eyes grew wide with a hard breath, lifting his head to stare at his older brother in distress. He started forward again but black smoke wrapped around him and he fell to the floor, flailing in the binds.

Roman bolted to his feet, switching his gaze from Logan to Patton, then back again. He clenched his fists, then ran towards Logan, only getting about three feet before he froze, something holding him back. He tried to move but couldn’t, and Logan’s laugh made his blood run cold.

“You tried and you failed, Roman. It’s too bad. Patton is so sweet, and I hate to see him go,” he started, Virgil snapping his head around with wide eyes. “But I have to get this across somehow. And what better way than with him.” He said in a deviously happy voice. Roman looked up to see Patton’s tear-stained face, the young man gasping for air, still trying to call out.

“L-Logan...p..please….” He choked, just barely reaching his hand towards the brother who he had loved dearly and looked up to since childhood. “Why...wh-why are you...h-hurting me?! I l-love you!!” His eyes began to flutter, and Virgil’s breath started to quicken.

“No…” He glared at Logan. “ _STOP IT! LET HIM GO!”_ He cried, struggling with all his strength, turning back to Patton to see blood dribbling from his lip, breath barely present. Patton barely managed to land his gaze on his villainous brother, a few tears dripping from his chin.

“..L...Lo…” His eyes slowly shut and his head fell forward, then a horrible silence filled the room before a loud cackle left Logan’s chest. The wisps disappeared, letting Patton collapse to the ground. The binds on the youngest brother disappeared, and Virgil was immediately at Patton’s side, then Roman felt himself unfreeze and he, too, ran to his brothers while Quin just stared down at Logan with wide eyes, mouth hanging open at what he had just witnessed.

Roman dropped to his knees next to Virgil, gently lifting Patton up in his arms, his breath catching in his throat as his little brother’s head rolled to the side, his arm hanging limply over the older prince’s. Virgil found himself struggling to breathe, then he shook his head as tears began to cascade down his face, his shoulders shaking. Roman tried to keep back his tears but the pain was too strong. He pulled Patton closer, leaning his head atop his soft hair, crying at the loss of the sweetest man to ever live. Virgil fell forward, sobbing, pleading Patton’s name over and over, his voice growing weaker and weaker as he held Patton’s hand. Roman gently pet Patton’s hair, trying to comfort himself with his little brother’s always messy locks, running his fingers through it, but the action just brought more agony. Roman looked up at Quin still holding Logan down, barely able to see through the tears and the blood in his right eye, almost completely hindered of sight. He saw Logan tilt his head back, catching his gaze upside down, then a wild grin grew on his evil face. He flicked his eyebrows up, then after Roman wiped the tears from his eyes to clear his vision, he saw Logan mouth the words,

_“Guess who’s next?”_

Roman felt rage starting to seethe in his chest, and he slowly set Patton down, his fists clenching as he closed his eyes. Without looking back up he spoke to his brother. “Logan, how...how could you do this to him?... I thought you cared about him.” He said through gritted teeth, but Logan just snickered.

“Oh, Roman, it’s like I said. I had to get my point across somehow. That I don’t need any of you anymore. So what are you going to do now? I’m debating between you and Virgil next.” He said, making Virgil tense, but Roman just turned his head and met eyes with Quin.

“Can you hinder him at all? If only just for a moment?” He asked, and Quin nodded although Logan shook his head.

“I’d like to see him try-”

Quin put his hand on Logan’s forehead and a small glow flickered in his eyes, then Logan’s eyes closed, his head falling to the side. Roman’s eyes went wide, but Quin shook his head.

“Don’t worry. He’s just knocked out. But whatever you plan on doing, do it fast.” He said, and Roman nodded, then turned to Virgil.

“Go and get the knights. Bring them here. I’ll stay and keep an eye on Logan and…” He glanced down at their brother, and Virgil nodded as he shot to his feet, jumping from the stage and running to the door. He paused at the door, unlocking it as he looked over his shoulder, and a nod from Roman sent him on his way. Roman hung his head, gently placing his hand on Patton’s shoulder, tears starting to run down his cheeks again. “I’m so sorry, Patton…” He whispered, then a groan made him look up to see Logan shift, his eyes opening slowly, then they narrowed at Quin.

“Damn you.” He growled, then he looked to his brothers only for his eyebrow to raise. “Where’s Virgil?” He wondered, and Roman’s face screwed up in anger.

“I sent him to get the guard. You’re going to be locked up until I see fit, Logan.” He snarled, a small sense of optimism rising in him at Logan’s sudden wide eyes, the panic showing in his eyes. Roman flicked his eyebrows up. “What’s wrong, Logan? Are you scared? That’s adorable.” He said, mocking Logan with his words from earlier. His younger brother groaned, then the door slammed open, and all three jolted as Virgil ran in with five knights, Ottie at the front. The Knights started down towards the brothers, then they stopped when their eyes fell on the young man that held down Logan. Quin looked up at them with a shake of his head.

“ANSWERS LATER.” He stated, then he looked down at Logan with a sigh. “Sorry, Logan.” He placed his hand on Logan’s forehead again, and despite Logan’s shouts of outrage and his constant glowing eyes that had the Knights shocked, Quin finally managed to put him back under, letting out a hard breath. He looked up at Roman. “He’ll be out long enough to get him out of here.” He said, and Roman nodded, the Knights looking to him, then gasps sounded upon seeing the prince that the next King held. Ottie started down.

“Sire, is….is Prince Patton-”

“Yes, Ottie. He…” Roman couldn’t get the words out, but Virgil’s angry voice answered for him.

“Logan murdered him.” He snarled, causing a freeze around the room. Roman stood up, lifting Patton in his arms, stepping down off the stage and starting up the row towards the door as Quin and one of the other knights lifted Logan up.

“Come on. Let’s get back to the castle. We need to get Logan put away as quickly as possible, and I...I have to inform Father of what has happened.” He said with a shake to his voice, looking down at the lifeless man in his arms. Then a hand on his arm made him look down at his little brother, Virgil meeting his eyes.

“ _We’ll_ inform him. You don’t have to do anything alone.” He said, and Roman nodded, blinking back his tears. He then walked past the men holding Logan to exit out the door, eyeing the townspeople that had gathered upon curiosity when they saw they youngest prince run into the theatre frantically with five knights. They gasped at the prince in Roman’s arms and the large gash on the future King's face, and many cries could be heard as more and more of the people looked up. Roman felt the tears running down his face as he slowly made his way back to the castle, one of the knights running ahead to alert the king.

Patton was the most adored man in the kingdom. Everyone in the town knew him as such, as he could have almost always been found spending time with the children and keeping the spirits of the people up. Now they watched as the eldest prince carried him up, gasps following as they saw the next in age being dragged unconscious behind, Logan’s head dropped down. Virgil trailed behind, pulling the hood of his cloak up and over his head, blocking out all the people, the feeling of happiness that Patton had always provided him with melting away and sending him back into the darkness that had remained a strong hold on him for years. He only had Roman now, and although he couldn’t ask for a better man to have, he didn’t want to accept the fact that he had watched Logan murder their own brother. He wouldn’t look up from his boots as he walked, wrapping his arms around himself tight as tears ran down his face. He just wanted everything to stop and rewind. He wanted to go back. Even if it meant losing Quin and the man being Deceit once more, at least his brother would still be alive.

He then paused. Although, if Logan hadn’t brought Quin back, the man would have gone after the brothers again himself. So no matter what happened, it would have had the inevitable same outcome. One of them would have died. But...but why did it have to be Patton? Virgil would have _given_ his life so that Patton didn’t lose his. He knew that Roman would have as well. But there was no taking it back now. Patton was… gone.

He wiped his face with his hand as he sniffed back some tears, his shoulders shaking as he blocked out the world around him, silently following the others into the castle courtyard where the other knights stood, eyes wide. Roman fell to his knees with Patton in his arms, sobbing as he hung his head. A number of the knights moved towards him, but then a shout parted them, and Virgil looked up with wide eyes to see their father run out into the courtyard to Roman, his eyes wide. After a few words that Virgil couldn’t hear were exchanged and their father gingerly touched Roman's still bleeding cheek, he watched as the King rubbed Patton’s head gently, then their father’s shoulders fell as he watched the knights drag Logan away, eyes widening for a moment when he saw Quin, but Virgil watched Roman shake his head, telling him he would explain. Then the King looked up and Virgil froze when his father’s gaze met his own dark brown. He hugged himself tighter, then his eyes went wide as his father gestured for him to come over, and Virgil hesitated, then slowly walked over. Roman looked up at him, then to their father. The King reached out his hand, offering it to Virgil.

“Son… come here.” He said in a soft tone that Virgil had never heard before, and he slowly took his father’s hand, stepping closer, then he was slowly pulled in, his father pushing Virgil’s hood off. He met him with a sad gaze, then he shocked Virgil when he wrapped his arms around him, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, son.”

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat, then he felt his chest tightening, then before he could stop himself he was crying, holding his father’s jacket tight, pushing his head against his chest, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. The King rubbed the back of his son’s head, comforting him in a gentle voice. Virgil had never had the affection of his father before, and despite how confused he was that he was receiving it, nothing could have helped him more at that moment. He couldn’t stop crying, but his father just held him in reassurance, then his father uttered something that made Virgil draw back with wide eyes.

“What?...” He said in barely a breath, and the King sighed, shaking his head, then a small but sincere smile formed.

“I said I love you, son.” He repeated, and Virgil stared with a wide open mouth, his lip quivering, then he nodded, closing his eyes as he rubbed his tears away with the end of his sleeve. He turned to Roman, opening his eyes to look down at Patton, his heart shattering at the closed blue eyes that had always held so much joy. The young man who had given out more love than anyone in the entire world. He knelt down, putting his hand on Patton’s cheek, sighing with a shaky breath. His father’s hand on his shoulder made him turn his head, and the King gestured for Virgil to step to the side a bit. “Son, I know we have a lot to talk about, but now is not the time. We need to do something about-”

Virgil raised his eyebrow with a shocked expression at his father’s cracked voice, and the King was visibly holding back tears. He nodded to Roman, who picked Patton up and carried him inside. The King lifted Virgil to his feet, and as they walked he kept a hand on his son’s shoulder, Virgil feeling more comforted than he had in quite a while. Is this what parental affection was? What it felt like to actually have one of your parents care about you? He didn’t know, but he didn’t care. He only had two things on his mind; his heartbreak of Patton’s death and his increasing rage towards his older brother for what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....I don't really have anything to say except I'm sorry, again.
> 
> I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
